Watashitachi
by SophyHei
Summary: Su historia contada en cien momentos. [RoyAi 100 themes] Tema No. 28 Dolor y heridas.
1. Personal Militar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No.1**

**.**

**Personal Militar**

.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Lo supe desde pequeño, no sé por qué pero me frecuentaba un sueño continuo. Un hombre de edad adulta y cabellos azabaches vestía un uniforme y entraba en mi habitación. Detrás de él, una mujer estaba de pie y sonreía amablemente. Sus cabellos eran cortos como Hawkeye solía tenerlo, pero a diferencia de ella es que los de esta persona eran castaños. Ambos se acercaban y acariciaban mi cabeza. Ella depositaba un beso en mi mejilla. Luego se iban, la puerta se cerraba y la oscuridad se hacía presente. Ambos desaparecían en aquel pasillo alumbrado.

_«Adiós, Roy boy…»_

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y un niño lloraba… ¿sería yo aquel bebé?

Dicen que los sueños son representaciones de lo que vivimos o deseos de lo que queremos ser. Mi madre adoptiva, Chris Mustang, nunca me habló de mis padres y sólo me quedaba el consuelo de aquel sueño efímero. Aquellas sonrisas amables, aquella pareja en la que él era parte del personal militar, y ella con su expresión llena de alegría al estar a su lado, son los que me llevaron a entrar a la academia para cumplir mi sueño de ayudar a los demás, o tal vez mi inconsciente me invitaba a recordarlos y repetir lo que ellos vivieron, es posible. Y me convertí en lo que ahora soy.

Aunque sinceramente no fue lo que yo esperaba; la guerra, el haberme convertido en un asesino, cumplir las órdenes de los que me ganaban en jerarquía, las leyes propias de los militares, el tener que ascender para lograr mis sueños, era lo que ahora regía mi vida. Sin embargo, no todo era negativo, encontré personas leales que me ayudaron y apoyaron en momentos difíciles, aunque una ya no está en este mundo, otros siguen a mi lado esperando que logre alcanzar mis objetivos. Y también ella, mi subordinada fiel, mi compañera de todos estos años, y su expresión seria pero amable, era una motivación más para seguir avanzando.

Sí, para seguir siendo parte del personal militar, y continuar como un «perro de los militares».

.

* * *

.

**Notas:**

Hola a todos.

Me decidí publicar al fin los 100 temas RoyAi, dios se apiadó de mi alma y tengo el 80% completado. Solo quiero aclarar ciertas cosas:

Primero, aunque los temas estén escritos en desorden, todo tendrá correlación. Esta es la historia como más o menos como me la imagino. Aunque hice ciertos cambios y variaciones porque no quería repetir lo que escribí en otros fics.

Segundo, todos son drabbles (todo un reto para mí, nunca los hice), ninguno tiene más de mil palabras (creo), están escritos en primera y tercera persona. Unos serán para Roy, otros para Riza y otros para ambos. Y el género puede ser cualquiera también, desde humor hasta drama (angst no escribo, me deprime demasiado). Y todos irán acá, en un solo fic.

Como tercera aclaración, vi varios fics de los 100 temas Royai en inglés, pero hasta ahora nadie se ha atrevido a hacerlos en español, a ver si alguien se anima a hacerlos conmigo, y llenamos el fandom de fics, jaja.

Publicaré uno cada dos días.

Bueno, solo espero contar con su apoyo, realmente me estoy esforzando en traerles esto para ustedes. Así que no se olviden de motivarme y comentar. Además estoy enamorada de esta pareja ¿se nota? XDD.

Un beso, muchas gracias por leer.

Sophy.


	2. Disparo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 2**

**.**

**Disparo**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Tomé el rifle de mi casillero, lo limpié y ajusté la mira. Se escucharon los disparos en aquel campo de tiro, el sonido de las armas aumentaba en mis oídos mientras me iba a acercando de a pocos. Ingresé al cubículo sola y me puse en posición. Apunté y disparé, la bala dio en el blanco, allí en la cabeza del hombre de madera, justo donde yo quería.

Mi puntería siempre fue buena, desde que era una niña. Generalmente, solía jugar con los niños de mi escuela que siempre eran de sexo masculino. Quizás porque tenía el cabello corto o tal vez era porque las niñas no se me acercaban al ver mi cara siempre seria. No me consideraba masculina, tampoco vestía como un hombre. Incluso ahora que soy mayor, sigo rodeada de hombres, exceptuando a Rebecca.

En mis juegos con mis compañeros, siempre me elegían para lanzar, todas las veces acertaba en mi puntería. Recuerdo aquellas pistolas de juguete, o los globos de pintura que caían donde ponía mi ojo. En los deportes era lo mismo. Y recibía las felicitaciones de todos mientras gritaban y saltaban de alegría cuando era mi grupo el que ganaba. Eso me hacía feliz.

Nunca imaginé que mi puntería sería mi perdición en el futuro, que me llevaría a convertirme en francotiradora, y por lo que fui elegida para ir al campo de batalla, para tener que disparar a matar.

Podía oír un disparo tras otro, esos sonidos salían de mi rifle porque yo siempre era la que lo hacía. Jamás sentí que salvaba una vida, para mí siempre fue un castigo. Estaba tomando vidas humanas con mis propias manos, con disparos certeros, porque siempre acertaba, cada vez que veía a la persona caer yo ya sabía que estaba muerta, ¿quién era yo para hacerlo? La culpa me carcomía y se hacía más grande cada vez; y mis ojos se ensombrecían sin poder llorar. Y los días pasaban sin yo poder hacer nada más, hasta cuando vi a esa persona.

Disparé y dio justo en el blanco, le había salvado la vida a él. Y por primera vez sentí que algo había logrado al asesinar a aquel ishbalita. Al menos había hecho algo bien. Y me maldije por sentirme así.

Siempre esas memorias volvían cuando estaba en el campo de tiro.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Solo paso a agradecer los comentarios del capítulo anterior, siento no mandarles un pm.

**_kaoru240_**

**_Laura-Eli_**

**_diana carolina_**

**_Y también a quienes pusieron la historia como follow._**

Nos veremos pasado mañana, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Gracias por leer.

Sophy.


	3. Campo de batalla

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 3**

**.**

**Campo de batalla**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Hughes observó a su amigo y la mirada de tristeza que Roy poseía después de haber visto a esa mujer. Nunca le había hablado de ella, pero a través de sus ojos, parecía que se conocían desde hace mucho, había cierta confianza implícita que no se podía ver a simple vista, pero que era obvia para los que sabían observar.

—Oye, Roy… ¿de dónde conoces a esa chica? —se atrevió entonces a preguntar, porque después de todo eran buenos amigos.

Mustang dudó en responderle, sabía que Hughes, con lo curioso que era, no tardaría en cuestionarlo —Pues…

—Y luego criticabas mi relación con Gracia, eres maléfico, Roy… —dijo interrumpiéndolo. Luego sacó la carta que antes ella le había enviado y la besó de manera rara. Su amigo sólo atinó a mirarlo y a suspirar con resignación.

—Hughes, esto es un campo de batalla, ¿cómo puedes pensar en algo así ahora?

—Pues si no pienso en ella, no tendría esperanzas. Simplemente no quiero morir. El poder encontrarla de nuevo es una buena razón para seguir viviendo y luchando en este lugar. Lo mismo va para ti, ¿no es así, Roy? Esa chica es importante en tu vida.

—Ella y yo no somos como Gracia y tú.

Hughes bufó ajustándose las gafas —Sin embargo, ella vino hasta aquí, ¿no? ¿Acaso no te preguntaste por qué lo hizo? Esto es un infierno, ¿por qué vendría a un lugar como este? —y le brindó una mirada inteligente. En solo unos momentos ya había analizado su relación con Riza Hawkeye.

—No lo sé… —agachó la cabeza. No lo sabía.

No… sí lo hacía. Sabía la razón por la que ella había venido a esta guerra. Pero si lo admitía, ¿qué pasaría con él? La culpa lo mataría, Ishbal ya lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, el encontrarse con ella lo hizo caer más profundamente en ese abismo de la tristeza y la decepción. Porque él le había contado su sueño, ella le había entregado su secreto y lo había seguido. Y ahora se había convertido en una silenciosa espectadora de lo que estaba haciendo con él. Lo había arruinado todo.

Observó todo su alrededor, escuchó el sonido de un rifle; eran _«sus»_ disparos. Sonó la horrible campanada que anunciaba el término de su descanso. Se colocó el guante blanco con pesar, se levantó y frunció el entrecejo.

_¿Cuántas veces más tendría que levantarse para ir al campo de batalla?_

—Nos vemos, Roy. Sé que ahora no hay mucho que hacer, pero cuida y protege aquel tesoro.

El ahora Mayor lo observó desconcertado. Maes le brindó una cálida sonrisa y él comprendiéndolo, asintió.

Después tendría que preocuparse por la razón, más tarde hablaría con ella. Ahora debía seguir luchando para no morir.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Roy me da la impresión que es un personaje sumamente complejo. Pareciera algo despreocupado y arrogante, incluso gracioso, pero en el fondo carga demasiadas culpas en su espalda. Me gusta analizarlo y ver hasta donde podrían llevarlo estas. Les cuento que más adelante en la historia sentí que los personajes se manejaban solos, debo estar loca, jaja.

No se olviden de dejarme sus impresiones, son importantes para mí.

Un agradecimiento especial a_** KaoruB**_ quien me dejó sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer a todos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Sophy.


	4. Entierro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 4**

**.**

**Entierro**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

—_Mamá, ¿por qué están enterrando a papá? ¿Por qué, mamá?..._

_La voz delgada y aguda de la pequeña Elysia era desgarradora para sus oídos. Nunca olvidaría aquel día._

.

—¿Coronel? —Riza lo llamó suavemente.

Giró su cabeza al escuchar su voz. Se había quedado de pie frente a la ventana mirando la nada, perdido en sus recuerdos. La miró a ella y luego volvió su vista hacia el cristal pensando, ¿en qué momento el cielo se había oscurecido?

—Ya ha pasado un año… —habló despacio, casi en un susurro.

—Sí —respondió ella. No hacía falta terminar la frase. Al día siguiente se cumpliría un año de la muerte de Maes Hughes.

—Teniente… ¿podría ir conmigo mañana? —preguntó indeciso.

—¿Es necesario que me lo pida?

Roy hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, se estiró un poco y se dirigió hacia Hawkeye —Te llevaré a tu departamento.

La teniente no se negó y asintió en silencio. Él caminó hasta el perchero, se colocó su abrigo y salió por la puerta. Ella lo siguió.

.

El automóvil se detuvo, Hawkeye bajó y se puso de pie frente a la ventana del conductor, donde se encontraba su coronel.

—¿Desea beber un café, señor? —sabía que él estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas de no parecer débil, después de todo era el coronel, su superior, alguien que tiene que ser fuerte y decidido. Para una persona común los gestos de Mustang pasarían desapercibidos, pero para ella no. Sus ojos negros perdidos lo delataban y quería acompañarlo.

Roy la miró sorprendido, pero recordó que ella había hecho lo mismo días después de la muerte y entierro de su amigo. Y asintió bajando también del automóvil.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras, se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su departamento, ella sacó las llaves de su maleta. Ambos dieron un par de pasos ingresando al lugar. Hawkeye puso la mano en su espalda ancha, mientras caminaba detrás de él. Y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, todavía seguimos con lo triste, es que los primeros temas no son para pensar en cosas tan graciosas. Más adelante tengo algunos para balancear el contenido, entre humor y muchos con drama también. Espero que les guste.

Paso a agradecer a:

**_Laura-Eli_**

**_KaoruB_**

Quienes me dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

¡Muchas gracias también a ustedes lectores! Sus comentarios y críticas me ayudarán a mejorar.

Un beso.

Sophy.


	5. Heiki & Heiki

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 5**

**.**

**Heiki & Heiki**

**.**

**Arma y Condena**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

El ahora flamante teniente coronel Roy Mustang se estiró debido al cansancio después de terminar un día sumamente agotador, así que ahora solo deseaba ir a su casa, echarse en su cama y descansar. Giró su rostro para observar a su rubia subordinada y le pidió que por favor lo llevara hasta su apartamento, pues ella seguía como siempre, perfecta, a pesar de haber trabajado junto a él todo el día. Pudo ver un atisbo de cansancio en sus facciones, pero ella nunca se negaba a su labor.

Durante el camino, su mirada la recorrió por completo, sus cortos cabellos de oro que habían crecido un poco llegando a la mitad del cuello blanco y níveo, su rostro que estaba sin una gota de maquillaje, su cuerpo esbelto y trabajado que él había tenido la oportunidad de observar desnudo cuando le entregó la investigación de su padre, y que ahora estaba oculto bajo esas prendas militares que no la favorecían en nada. Hawkeye era una mujer hermosa, eso no podía negarlo. Pero no era lo que más le importaba. Era que siempre estaba a su lado, era leal, fuerte, protectora, sincera y amable, de esas mujeres que te quitan el aliento en un suspiro. Y era en la única persona que confiaba plenamente, por eso le había regalado su vida, dándole la responsabilidad de dispararle cuando alguna vez se desviara del camino y no estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Hawkeye era la única que podría hacerlo volver, lo sabía.

De pronto un deseo lo embargó y quiso acariciarla y besarla en ese instante, sin embargo, no podía permitírselo: A pesar de que la deseara con su cuerpo y corazón.

Maldita ambición, malditas leyes antifraternización…

—¿Sucede algo, señor? —preguntó al verlo observándola sin piedad.

Roy giró su cabeza hacia la ventana evitándola —Nada, teniente segunda, no es nada…

—¿Seguro? —volvió a cuestionar.

—Sí, siga conduciendo, por favor —y se regañó internamente. Tenía que aprender a ocultar más sus sentimientos, porque eso iba a acabar matándolo.

Definitivamente el deseo era un arma letal y el no poder tenerla, una condena eterna.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Este capítulo pueden llamarlo "Exploremos el deseo de Roy", XDD. Acá me salió un poquito OoC. Pero, bueno, es que Riza es hermosa, no me lo van a negar.

Me fue muy difícil traducir el título y aun no sé si está bien. En inglés significaba "Weapon & Fine", pero resulta que ese "fine" no lo entendía, pues no creo que tenga nada que ver con el otro significado. Así que también lo busqué en japonés y gracias a mi amiga Ely, que no va a leer esto, pude dar con algo más aproximado. La traducción es así "Arma y Sanción" pero lo acoplé a mi gusto, espero que esté bien. Si tienen alguna otra idea pueden decirme.

Y que les haya gustado también.

Un saludo especial a:

_**Nya-chanlol**_

_**Laura-Eli**_

_**Nami-Swann**_

Y también a **_Sessha Jazmin_** que me habla por otro lado.

Un beso. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos pasado mañana.

Sophy.


	6. Muerte

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

**Línea Temporal:** Post manga y anime, Roy es General de Brigada.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 6**

**.**

**Muerte**

**.**

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.

Llamaron desde otro teléfono externo. Ya era la cuarta vez. Una nueva revuelta nacía en los terrenos de Ishbal. La reconstrucción de aquella zona había empezado dos años atrás, pero como era lógico, la gente no llegaba a confiar del todo en el ejército. Cada día que pasaba era una bomba de tiempo para el ahora General de Brigada, Mustang y sus subordinados que tenían que controlar y ayudar en la zona; no ayudaban las miradas de odio que se fijaban en ellos. Y además tenían que encargarse de controlar a los ishbalitas sedientos de venganza, a pesar de que Miles y Scar ayudaban cuanto podían.

La muerte se olía desde lejos. Una vez más tendría que enterrar a nuevos soldados que eran asesinados por el pueblo de Ishbal. A pesar de los tratados firmados de la no agresión mutua, era algo que no podía evitarse. El general tampoco podía amenazar a la gente que sí estaba colaborando con ellos y que eran ajenos a ese pequeño grupo de personas resentidas y adoloridas por las heridas que la milicia había causado.

Y en cada asesinato y muerte, él como superior tenía que asistir a los entierros y consolar a los familiares. Así debía ser. Y cuando el féretro bajaba a aquel agujero de tierra no podía evitar pensar que era Riza aquella persona sin vida. De sólo pensar que faltó poco para perderla para siempre, y su imagen desangrándose en el suelo de las profundidades de Central. Y ella, con su mirada cansina de dolor indicándole que la dejara morir si era necesario, se recreaba una y otra vez en su mente. Su imaginación volaba y lo hacía sentir miserable. La realidad era que la muerte siempre se cernía sobre ellos y estaba esperándolos a la vuelta de la esquina, sin embargo hasta ahora habían podido evitarla.

La observó de reojo, pero su rubia teniente ya lo había estado mirando antes que él lo hiciera. Ella le brindó una mirada segura apaciguándolo, intentando hablarle y calmarlo con ella.

_«No moriré… me dieron órdenes de que no lo hiciera…»_

Roy suspiró aliviado.

Sí, Hawkeye todavía permanecía a su lado.

.

* * *

**Notas: ¡**Hola!, y volvemos al drama nuevamente. Quería hacer otras aclaraciones:

Todos los drabbles están relacionados, pero la línea temporal no lo está, ¿se entiende? Por eso serán radicales algunos cambios, hay unos llenos de humor y otros de drama, otros románticos y así. Es que realmente no se puede seguir una correlación ordenada, por el título de los temas, espero que puedan comprender.

También, ¿ustedes preferirían que les ponga arriba, "pre-manga, post manga o en la línea del manga", así como ahora?

De todas maneras, pueden fijarse en los rangos que utilicé para Roy y Hawkeye, será más divisorio en los drabbles siguientes, para que no se confundan acá les dejo alguna información (si quieren utilizarla son libres para hacerlo, pero sí hay un poco de confusión, en cada país es distinto, y por ahí me dijeron que Arakawa utilizó los rangos de la segunda guerra mundial).

Solo pondré los rangos de los oficiales:

-Subteniente

-Teniente segundo (Havoc, Breda)

-Teniente primero (Riza)

-Mayor (Roy en Ishbal, también Ed tiene este rango si mal no recuerdo y todos los alquimistas estatales lo tienen, Alex Louis Armstrong)

-Teniente Coronel (Roy después de buscar a los Elric, Hughes)

-Coronel (Roy en todo el manga)

-General de Brigada (Roy al final del manga y también Hughes después de su muerte)

-General de División (Olivier Armstrong)

-Ahora, desde aquí sí es confuso, unos ponen Teniente General otros ponen que después de este rango viene recién General (que viene a ser Roy en la foto final)

-Generalísimo o Führer (Bradley)

-Mariscal del Ejército (la máxima autoridad, pero acá sí que me confunde puesto que en este rango la persona lleva 5 estrellas en el uniforme y Bradley solo lleva 4).

Si alguien sabe de esto por favor no dude en decirme, es muy confusa la información que encontré.

Para ustedes seguí una línea cuando es post manga y de ahí pueden ver si Roy es general de brigada, de división, o general.

Espero no haberlos confundido.

Agradecimientos especiales para:

_**Nya-chanlol**_

_**KaoruB**_

_**Laura-Eli**_

Gracias por leer.

Sophy.


	7. Crimen y castigo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

**.**

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

**.**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 7**

**.**

**Crimen y Castigo**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

—No se puede culpar a un militar cuando está bajo órdenes directas de un superior.

—¿Está diciendo entonces que es correcto incinerar a tanta gente con un simple chasquido?

—El general de división sólo cumplía órdenes directas…

—Aun así, son crímenes de guerra.

—Él no torturó a nadie.

—Pero asesinó a mucha gente inocente.

.

El Führer Grumann había convocado a la Corte Marcial cinco años después de iniciar su gobierno, en contra de las opiniones de muchos altos cargos del ejército. Sin embargo, era un movimiento necesario porque detrás de su política había un interés aún mayor. Liberar a Roy Mustang de otro juicio en el futuro y limpiarlo por los crímenes cometidos en Ishbal. Era algo arriesgado, pero necesario para llegar a la democracia con un líder adecuado y transparente.

Hawkeye también sería juzgada, así como todos aquellos que participaron en la masacre de Ishbal.

Era el castigo por haber cometido aquellos crímenes, aun cuando en sus conciencias pesara las muertes de toda la gente inocente. Esa era la penalidad que la gente de afuera, especialmente los ishbalitas estaban esperando.

Pero todo esto serviría para la democracia que pronto llegaría.

De todas maneras, es como alguna vez, Riza Hawkeye le dijo a un joven Edward Elric:

_«Un héroe de guerra, es solo un asesino en tiempos de paz»._

_._

—Roy Mustang, póngase de pie. Se dictará la decisión del jurado…

.

* * *

**Notas: **Continuará muuucho más adelante, así que sigan leyendo, jeje. Este sí fue cortito.

Muchas gracias a la gente que lee y muchas más a quienes se dan un tiempito para comentar. Lamento no contestar algunas veces sus comentarios, sin embargo, siempre los tengo muy presentes, y me motivan a continuar publicando.

Gracias a:

_**Nya-chanlol**_

_**Misari**_

_**BellaRichart**_

Un beso, nos veremos en dos días.

Sophy.


	8. Store-lined streets

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

**.**

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

**.**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 8**

**.**

**Store-lined streets**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Puse ambas manos en mis bolsillos donde pude palpar mis guantes. Las calles estaban repletas por las festividades que se venían. Estaba allí para comprar algunos enseres de limpieza personal que se me habían acabado. Observé a mi alrededor, había tiendas de todo tipo, vendían ropa, juguetes y artículos de primera necesidad. También había muchos restaurantes y puestos de comida. Había parejas tomadas de las manos entrando y saliendo. Señoras con sus hijos, hombres solitarios, mujeres y ancianos. Las voces resonaban en mis oídos. Odiaba la multitud, prefería el silencio. Pero no cualquier silencio. Me gustaba cuando iba a la oficina y encontraba a Hawkeye, cuando nos quedábamos callados trabajando con el único sonido del lapicero rayando las hojas de papel. O cuando estábamos en el automóvil sin decir una palabra, sólo oyendo el sonido del motor. O cuando terminábamos el trabajo extra en mi departamento. Me gustaba oír solo su respiración y la mía.

—Roy-san —la voz de una mujer entre la gente detuvo mis cavilaciones. Era la florista, una chica no muy alta de cabellos oscuros. Había salido con ella una vez, pero no nos habíamos vuelto a comunicar.

—Hola… —sonreí amablemente.

—Es raro verte por acá, antes venías a menudo —mencionó con coquetería.

¿Sería porque Havoc me obligaba a pasar por acá? Pensé. Lastimosamente esa chica no quería nada con él. Me mandó muchas cartas antes de que me decidiera a salir con ella. Al final, el teniente segundo me odió por eso durante un tiempo.

—Sí, es que últimamente tengo mucho trabajo —respondí.

—No volviste a escribirme… —murmuró suavemente intentando seducirme, rozando mi ropa casual con uno de sus dedos, bajando por mi pecho.

¿No fuiste tú la que siempre me escribió? Me sentí algo irritado, siempre mis preferencias iban hacia las mujeres honestas, esa chica no lo era.

Retiré su mano con delicadeza —Mi teniente me tiene muy ocupado —y me sentí mal al usar su nombre en vano, pero el rostro de la chica cambió a uno temeroso. Aún no entendía por qué Hawkeye causaba ese efecto. Aunque sí debía admitir que era algo aterradora a veces.

—¿Tu teniente…? —preguntó mirando hacia ambos lados, como esperando encontrarla.

Yo sólo asentí. Sentí un poco de lástima por la chica, pero era lo mejor, no era para mí. Noté la desilusión en su rostro mientras me despedía de ella con amabilidad. Probablemente nunca la vería de nuevo.

Y finalmente me pregunté: ¿Por qué en estos momentos siempre que estaba entre tanta gente me sentía más sólo que nunca? Observé a mi costado y la imaginé allí caminando con su rostro serio y sereno... y lo comprendí.

Es que ella no estaba conmigo ahora.

.

* * *

**Notas**: ¡Hola de nuevo!

La traducción de este tema es "Calles repletas de tiendas" o algo así. Pero me sonó mejor en inglés así que lo dejé así. En fin, ¿se acuerdan del anime del 2003 cuando Roy se va en una cita con una florista y a partir de ahí obliga a todos sus subordinados a buscarle a Havoc una novia? Pues de ahí saqué a la chica. En verdad se le notaba aburrido en esa cita, jaja (todavía me queda la imagen de él bostezando). No recuerdo, la verdad si está en uno de los omakes del manga, aunque la historia de Havoc y la hermana de Armstrong sí está en un gaiden.

Paso a agradecer los comentarios de:

_**Misari**_

_**KarouB**_

_**Laura-Eli**_

¡Gracias por leer!

Sophy.


	9. Un incógnito pasado, antes de conocernos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tema No. 9**

**.**

**Un incógnito pasado, antes de conocernos**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Desde que su madre murió, la casa se había vuelto oscura. La pequeña de seis años, Riza Hawkeye, descansaba en un sillón cerca de una hoguera. Aquella que sólo en una ocasión había visto encendida. Recordaba que alguien se sentaba a su lado y le sonreía amablemente, pero curiosa e injustamente no podía recordar aquel rostro. Salió de la casa para buscar algunos leños, al encontrarse cerca del desierto, las noches se volvían realmente heladas, pero ese día estaba más frío aún. Después de un rato había vuelto con unas pequeñas ramas entre sus brazos, las colocó lentamente en la hoguera y la encendió con un cerillo.

La calidez que emanaba la embargó por completo. Las llamaradas iluminaron la habitación y acercó sus manos frías. Y también llegaron pronto a su corazón triste y desanimado. Ese día, secretamente, descubrió que amaba el fuego.

.

Madame Christmas tenía en sus brazos a un niño de aproximadamente dos años. Era su único familiar con vida, así que lo había traído a vivir con ella a su bar, después de la muerte de su hermano y su esposa. Los ojos del pequeño lucían tristes y apenados al principio, quién diría que un bebé podía darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Poco a poco, con ayuda de las muchachas del bar lo fueron sacando de su estado de ensimismamiento animándolo lo suficiente como para hacerlo jugar. Y así, el pequeño volvió a tener el alma de niño.

Sin embargo, un año después, Madame se dio cuenta de una debilidad que el pequeño poseía, mientras lo observaba corretear alrededor de una joven rubia de cabellos cortos. Sí, el nene tenía una leve preferencia por las mujeres rubias, a las que siempre aceptaba con mayor facilidad brindándoles una sonrisa seductora más que a las morenas y castañas. Y con el tiempo, esa debilidad se acrecentó, ¿quién diría que el pequeño Roy Mustang caía siempre ante los encantos de aquellas mujeres?, especialmente de una, sí, aquella chica que lo vio hacerse un hombre completo y que lo acompañaba hasta el día de hoy.

.

* * *

**Notas**: Bueno, este también fue bastante cortito. Se vienen un par de episodios más tranquilos, como para darle un respiro al drama que he estado escribiendo. Siempre es bueno que haya de todo, jeje.

Gracias a:

_**Misari**_

_**Sessha Jazmin**_

Que comentaron el capítulo anterior.

Y también a ustedes lectores, no se olviden de comentar o criticar :D

Gracias por leer.

Un beso.

Sophy.


	10. Promesa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 10**

**.**

**Promesa**

**.**

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.

Llegaba a la oficina como siempre lo hacía, pero hoy era un día especial para mí. Era un día en el que permitía sonreír más, en el que probablemente era un poco más amable y menos estricta y responsable. No sé si los demás lo notaban, aunque sinceramente se sentía el ambiente más apacible y tranquilo.

Colgué mi gabardina negra que llevaba en las manos, me acerqué a mi escritorio y pude divisar un pequeñísimo paquete.

Y sonreí para mis adentros.

Un año más, él lo había recordado…

.

Desde que tengo memoria, la única persona que rememoraba aquella fecha especial era mi madre: Mi padre, después de su muerte, siempre solía alejarse de mí por cuestiones que desconocía y que aún no las llego a comprender del todo. Así que generalmente era un día bastante solitario para mí.

Sin embargo, no sé cómo él había llegado a enterarse, tal vez lo vio en algunos de mis papeles de la escuela a la que asistía, la cuestión es que no quiso decírmelo.

Pero ese día, encontré un pequeño paquete envuelto en la puerta de mi dormitorio. Observé a ambos lados, pero no había nadie. Me pareció extraño y volví a mirar el objeto con desconfianza. Encima había una pequeña nota.

_Te espero frente al lago._

Es todo lo que decía, aunque yo conocía perfectamente aquella letra. Me puse un abrigo y bajé rápidamente las escaleras, llevando el paquete conmigo. Corrí por quince minutos hasta llegar a aquel hermoso lugar, aunque era de noche, mi padre no se percató de mi ausencia ni de la de él.

—Te tardaste, Riza —dijo mientras giraba su cabeza para verme—. ¡Vaya! Corriste demasiado, ¿no? —y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa algo burlona.

—Más o menos… —expresé mientras me sentaba a su lado y lo miraba molesta. Luego me quedé en silencio hasta que al fin decidí preguntar—. ¿Esto es tuyo?

—No exactamente. Ahora es tuyo —miró el regalo que había permanecido intacto—. Pero todavía no lo has abierto, ¿es que acaso no sientes curiosidad? —realizó una mueca divertida.

Sonreí y lo abrí, intentando no quebrar el papel. Pero él se había acercado antes y me ayudó, rompiéndolo todo —Es de mala suerte que conserves el papel, es mejor si lo rompes. Además es más divertido así.

Fruncí el ceño, replicándolo con la mirada.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

Fijé mi vista en el ahora abierto regalo. Era un libro. La tapa tenía un solo color, y estaba algo roto y desvencijado. Parecía tener muchos años y la letra era muy pequeña, pero hermosa.

—Mi madre adoptiva me lo dio. Pero dijo que no podía quedármelo. Que tenía que dárselo a alguien más en un día especial —agregó.

Luego evitó mi mirada y la dirigió al horizonte donde la luna alumbraba aquella laguna.

—¿No te molesta que esté algo viejo, verdad? —su voz emitió algunas dudas.

—No —respondí poniendo el libro entre mis brazos. Sabía que ese libro era importante para él. Y también sabía de lo que hablaba, no era un drama, tampoco era un libro de poesías, ni un thriller, ni una comedia. Era una historia de reflexión la que sus páginas contenían, una que aún no poseía un final—. Gracias, Mustang-san —estaba feliz como en mucho tiempo no lo había estado—. Gracias por darme lo que más te gusta —susurré—. Y gracias por recordar este día. Nunca nadie lo había hecho…

Él se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir, su mirada brillaba con tristeza mientras contemplaba el paisaje. Luego volvió a girarse hacia mí y sonrió amablemente, haciéndome una promesa implícita con sus ojos.

_No lo olvidaría nunca._

Y yo se lo agradecí profundamente, con una simple mirada que él comprendió.

Y poco tiempo después, él entró a la academia militar y partió.

.

—Buenos días, capitana Hawkeye —sentí una voz detrás de mí—. Luce contenta hoy —agregó con algarabía.

Alcé mi cabeza y lo observé directo a los ojos —Parece que llegó muy temprano hoy, general de brigada. Eso es raro en usted.

Él se rió —¿Tan raro le parece esto? Bueno, digamos que hoy hice una pequeña excepción —y se acercó levemente a mi rostro, aunque sin invadir necesariamente nuestro espacio impuesto—. …porque es un día muy especial —susurró y luego se alejó rápidamente yendo hacia su escritorio.

Mi vista nuevamente se dirigió hacia el paquete —Gracias, señor —lo guardé dentro de mi maletín. Lo abriría luego para disfrutarlo en soledad. Aunque el olor dulce llegaba a mí y me invitaba a hacerlo, igual decidí esperar.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a la gente que trabajaba con nosotros. Y un nuevo día comenzó en la oficina.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo algo tarde pero cumpliendo con ustedes. ¿Vieron que el rango de Riza también cambió? Sí, el rango que le sigue a teniente primera es Capitana, sé que suena raro, aunque es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Y sí existe en el universo de FMA, vean al capitán Bucanner. Lo usaré siempre, hasta que vuelva a ser promovida, a Mayor.

Les agradezco infinitamente y especialmente a quienes se dan siempre el tiempo de comentar la historia, no saben lo importante que es para mí. Espero que puedan continuar con sus mensajes motivadores :D

_**KaoruB**_

_**Joylene**_

_**Dulce Locurilla**_

Muchas gracias también a quienes pusieron la historia como favoritos y follow.

Y también a ustedes lectores.

Un beso. Hasta pasado mañana.

Sophy.


	11. Mentiroso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 11**

**.**

**Mentiroso**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

—Apártese, teniente. La llamarada será muy poderosa esta noche.

Nuevamente había repetido lo que hizo con Barry the Chopper. Era mi día libre y regresaba muy tarde de mi encuentro con Rebecca y me encontró con un compañero que no veía desde mis años de escuela, que de hecho, él también conocía. Aunque fue respetuoso, se encontraba algo ebrio y yo le ayudaba a levantarse. Así que la imagen con la que el coronel se encontró no era una muy agradable. Él sujetaba mi cintura y yo lo abrazaba por los hombros, y lo llevaba a duras penas.

Vi su rostro lleno de furia mientras se colocaba su guante de ignición. Sin embargo, no intenté explicarle nada porque mi vida era algo que lastimosamente no le concernía. Aun así, solo atiné a calmarlo con firmeza.

Rato después me ayudó a llevarlo alegando que era mejor que un hombre lo sostuviera ya que, según sus palabras, poseía más fuerza bruta. Accedí a su petición mientras sonreía de lado por la inmadurez que mostraba mi superior.

—¿Mustang? —cuestionó el joven de cabellos castaños cuando adquirió un poco de sobriedad, dándose cuenta que estaba bien agarrado de su espalda.

—Así que aún me recuerdas… —dijo el coronel mientras lo soltaba para que pudiera caminar solo.

—Cómo olvidarte… —mi superior sonrió con confianza, así que él prosiguió bufando con molestia—. Ese día me hiciste prometer con tu alquimia mal hecha que…

Rápidamente cubrió la boca del hombre con su mano enguantada —No es necesario que lo repitas —exclamó el coronel.

Pero ya sabemos que cuando alguien está bebido se le suelta la lengua y eso yo lo entendía perfectamente. ¿Qué clase de promesa le obligó a que cumpliera?

—Coronel —anuncié firmemente—. Quite su mano, ¿de qué promesa habla?

Mustang casi asesina al joven con la mirada, lo cual hizo que desistiera —Ninguna, Riza-san —respondió sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

Bueno, si la mirada del coronel casi mataba, la mía era peor. Aun así, no logré que hablaran. Me cambiaron el tema rápidamente mientras mi compañero se iba alejando tambaleándose de a pocos.

—No pensé en encontrarlos de nuevo, y menos juntos, incluso después de lo que sucedió con tu padre —finalizó casi gritando desde la esquina, luego se dirigió al coronel—. No te preocupes, Mustang, yo cumplí con mi parte, así que tú sigue cumpliendo la tuya —y desapareció rápidamente en la oscuridad.

.

—Coronel —lo llamé en tono de reclamo. Ya habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro con aquel compañero de clase y yo no me había olvidado. Tenía una memoria que daba miedo.

—¿Sí, teniente primera? —fingió demencia—. ¿Qué es lo que desea? —yo lo miré molesta. Lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que algo me ocultaba.

—¿No va a decirme? —repliqué—. Es algo que me involucra a mí también, señor.

Suspiró cansinamente y luego miró al techo como intentando recordar sobre aquello.

—No es nada, teniente —respondió mirándome muy seriamente. ¿Acaso era algo tan grave que no me podía contar?

—Está mintiendo —mencioné tajantemente. Él no solía mentirme, solo en algunas ocasiones cuando se iba a alguna cita, pero eso era algo que no le replicaría. Sin embargo, esto sí.

—Lo siento, no puedo decirte —agregó con sinceridad viéndome directamente a los ojos. Aunque se encontraba algo impaciente y temeroso. Fruncí el ceño y él evadió mi mirada. Y no me quedó otra más que rendirme.

—Está bien, señor.

Pero días después, las pilas de papeleo y documentación no se detuvieron. Además había cerrado el cuarto que tenía el coronel para descansar. Tendría que aprender a ocultar mejor las cosas la próxima vez.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, esta viñeta fue dura de pensar, de hecho es una de las últimas que escribí, así que no la tomen mucho en cuenta, jeje. No olviden que Arakawa equilibró su drama con humor... Lo que sí, Roy es bastante celoso (está demostrado en el manga cuando quiere incinerar a Barry the Chopper) así que podrían imaginarse cómo reaccionaría ante un ser humano completo.

El siguiente drabble también será desde la perspectiva de Riza.

Gracias totales a:

_**Dulce Locurilla**_

_**Psicomari**_ _(Mariiii, reina, te extrañé :D)_

Les agradezco el haberse tomado su valioso tiempo.

¡No se olviden de comentar!

Gracias también a quienes pusieron la historia como favoritos y follow.

Un beso.

Sophy.


	12. Prueba

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 12**

**.**

**Prueba**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Había llegado a mi habitación tocando la puerta con desesperación. Saqué mi arma pensando que era uno de esos borrachos que vivían en mi piso. Pero me sorprendí al ver al general ahí parado. Observé su rostro, estaba sonrojado, sus ojos entrecerrados y brillosos y pude sentir su aliento alcoholizado, pero había algo más, parecía que se había metido en una pelea ya que había una pequeña hinchazón debajo de su ojo derecho.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —cuestioné ligeramente molesta. Él sólo me observó en silencio—. ¿En qué se metió esta vez? ¿Acaso estuvo bebiendo?

—Lo lamento… —expresó bajando levemente la cabeza.

Lo dejé entrar, podría ser peligroso que alguien nos viera afuera. Traje un botiquín y saqué el alcohol y el algodón para curarlo, mientras él se sentaba en el sofá.

—¿Qué sucedió, señor? Sabe que no debería estar aquí —lo reprendí.

—Lo siento, una mujer estaba siendo golpeada y tuve que meterme —hizo una mueca de dolor, ya que había colocado el algodón húmedo en su rostro.

—No es propio de usted hacer estas cosas.

—No podía dejarla…

—Incluso se dejó golpear también.

—Mis reflejos no están al cien por ciento.

—¿No lo incineró, verdad?

Él bufó —No.

—¿Tampoco habló de su rango en la milicia, no?

—No lo hice… —suspiré aliviada, por lo menos había sido discreto. Puse una pequeña bandita en su piel y de pronto sentí sus manos rozando mis mejillas—. Quería verte… —mencionó de manera abrupta.

En ese momento no supe qué hacer, pero me levanté rápidamente para dejar todo en su sitio y evitar su mirada penetrante. Después del día prometido noté que el general de brigada estaba más sobreprotector que antes. Y solía venir a mi departamento de vez en cuando, aunque esta era la primera vez que venía estando ebrio.

No dejó que caminara más y pronto pude sentir que me abrazaba por detrás.

—Sólo un momento… déjame estar así un momento… —susurró suavemente.

—Señor…

—Sólo déjame saber que estás viva…

—Estoy aquí, señor —le hablé con mi voz calma—. No me iré a ningún lado.

Percibí que asentía en silencio. Sentí su tristeza envolviéndome y lo dejé estar. Un momento no iba a dañarnos. Acaricié su mano para retirarla, pero él me había girado hacia él. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando sentí sus labios presionados a los míos solo por un instante, porque no permití más.

Lo alejé sin corresponderle. Lo vi mirarme apesadumbrado, sin embargo yo tenía que seguir poniendo aquella barrera. Cada vez que lo hacía era una difícil prueba que debía afrontar, rechazarlo era el mayor castigo para mí. No sabía hasta cuando tendría que seguir haciéndolo.

—Le traeré un café, general —dije calmadamente evitando la situación.

—Hawkeye… —me llamó sin usar mi rango.

—¿Sin azúcar, verdad? —intenté desviar su atención. Simplemente no deseaba enfrentarlo. Quería pensar que mi indiferencia lo alejaría.

—Hawkeye… —volvió a decir acercándose peligrosamente de nuevo. Seguía poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, y esta vez no lo iba a permitir. Fruncí el ceño y retrocedí dos pasos.

—Ya basta, señor. ¿Realmente quiere esto? ¿Quiere arriesgar todo lo que ha luchado por lograr por un simple y mundano deseo? —exclamé.

—No es tan simple… ni mundano… —murmuró y se rió sin ganas—. ¿Realmente crees que…?

—Sí, lo es, general —lo interrumpí—. No está lúcido, así que siéntese, por favor. Le traeré un café.

Él cerró fuertemente sus ojos y empuñó su mano, en señal de molestia y frustración. Sin embargo, no volvió a replicarme, solo me dio la espalda y se dirigió a sentarse en mi viejo sofá, mientras yo iba a la cocina a preparar ese café.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, estaba con un poco de dudas en publicar o no este capítulo. Sé que Roy respeta mucho a Riza, y en toda la serie no me parece que se le haya acercado con otras intenciones, salvo en una ocasión. No sé qué les parecerá a ustedes esta escena (a mí me parece que se aprovechó un poco del asunto):

submanga (punto)com / c / 75291 / 10

(Quiten los espacios)

No sé ustedes pero yo le veo una cara de "qué agradable es esto" cuando abraza a su teniente.

También quería poner a prueba cómo es que Hawkeye rechazaría a Roy. Siempre creo que sus objetivos están primero y no creo que en toda la serie, ellos hayan roto las leyes antifraternización. Sin embargo, sí pienso que el día prometido pudiera marcar un antes y un después para ellos. Especialmente para Roy, ahí recién se puede ver toda la magnitud de su afecto por Riza, antes eran simples detalles, pero ese día no. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Bueno, y decidí contestar por acá los reviews:

_**Misari:** Sí, puedes llamarme como desees. Sí, es cierto, aunque el mundo virtual también es atrayente, jaja. ¿Se puede preguntar con cuál libro te enganchaste? Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, me ponen contenta :D_

_**Karlin-chan**: Ahh, gracias, en serio. Aunque creo que siempre va a haber un OoC, cómo me gustaría tener la mente de Arakawa y así imaginar todo lo que piensa sobre Roy y Riza, jaja. Gracias por pasarte._

_**Lia x3**: Jajaja, gracias por todo. Ahora ya quedan 88 temas. Es todo un reto definitivamente. Sí, yo creo que Riza tiene muuuucho autocontrol ¿no? XD. Gracias por darte un tiempito para comentar._

_**Nya-chanlol**: ¡Nya! ya te extrañaba. Me imagino que todos deben andar muy ocupados, por esto de fin de año, los exámenes, debe ser atroz. Agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo para venir y leer. Un besito._

_**Laura-Eli:** No tienes que disculparte, es que todos tenemos una vida detrás del ordenador. Gracias por tus palabras y tus comentarios de apoyo, en varios capítulos atrás y en este también. Espero que puedas seguir pasándote por acá :D_

Y un agradecimiento más a quienes pusieron la historia como favoritos y follows.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Un beso.

Sophy.

PD: Las notas salieron más largas que el fic mismo, prometo ya no escribir tanto :0


	13. Traición

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 13**

**.**

**Traición**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Ahí estábamos en esa casa sucia y abandonada. La tierra envolvía el lugar y el olor a sangre se olía por todos lados. Quemar su espalda, ese era mi deber ahora, pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Miré mis guantes blancos y a ese círculo de transmutación con una salamandra que era el símbolo de la alquimia de fuego. Y los detesté con toda mi alma. Sí, era un traidor. La había traicionado a ella y a su padre. Ahora comprendía la razón por la que mi maestro se mostró tan renuente a mostrarme su secreto. Y ella, que me enseñó el tatuaje en su espalda, confiando en que haría bien las cosas, confiando en un sueño que ayudaría a otros, confiando en mi sueño infantil… ¿Y qué es lo que hice? Vine a la guerra convertido en un alquimista estatal con lo que aprendí. Calciné a tanta gente que los dedos de mi mano no alcanzarían a contar. Y ahora tenía que verla desnuda retorciéndose de dolor, intentando no liberar ninguna lágrima, sin éxito alguno. Sostuve sus manos que me apretaban fuertemente, tratando que al menos así sacara su dolor. Ese era un castigo que merecía por cometer semejante traición.

Mis ojos se nublaron y no me dejaban ver. Me arrodillé y mi cabello rozó el duro suelo cuando todo terminó. Mis manos se apoyaron en donde ella estaba echada pero ya había dejado de tocarla. Y mi cuerpo temblaba sin piedad.

—Mayor… Mustang —su voz temblaba— …te agradezco por liberarme de esto… —su voz adolorida me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Gracias…

La observé molesto, mi mirada le reclamaba. ¿Por qué no me gritaba y me decía que me odiaba? Así sería mejor, así podría hacer más llevadero mi dolor —Hawk…

—No digas nada… esto es lo que yo te pedí que hicieras… no te culpes. Está bien… —sus manos tocaron mis muñecas, luego acarició el reverso de mis manos muy suavemente. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, pero no expresaban tristeza, eran lágrimas de alivio, de liberación. Luego acercó su extremidad a mi mejilla, la rozó con sus dedos y limpió mi rostro húmedo y sucio… —Gracias… por liberarme de esta alquimia… gracias…

—Discúlpame… —agaché nuevamente mi cabeza—. Perdón… —murmuré mientras aferraba mis manos a las suyas… —Perdón... —y mi voz se iba desvaneciendo más y más...

.

* * *

**Notas:** Dije que no escribía angst, pero esto es más angst que el angst… D:

Se supone que debía publicar ayer, pero ya no pude ni entrar.

Bueno, muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que recibí. No sabía que el fandom estaba tan vivo. Me hicieron muy feliz. Paso a contestarles:

_**Karlin-chan:** Gracias por pasarte, y me alegra que pienses como yo. Es una relación complicada la de ellos dos. Un beso, reina._

_**Dulce Locurilla:** Creo que si Roy estuviera sobrio, no haría esas cosas, jeje. Aunque quién sabe… Un beso, muchas gracias por pasarte :D_

_**KaoruB:** Me gustan tus reviews tan sustanciosos. Siempre tienen un pequeño análisis de todo, es genial que puedas deslindar tantos puntos sobre la historia y sobre todo que seas tan honesta. Gracias por eso. Y bueno, sí, aunque también pienso que Roy pone sus límites, ¿viste que nunca deja de tratarla de "teniente"? incluso cuando ella estuvo a punto de morir. Creo que esos límites se los pone él mismo. Un beso, gracias por pasarte siempre y comentar en cada capítulo. Espero seguir teniéndote como lectora._

_**Lia x3:** Jajaja, sí, estaba publicando a un ritmo de un capítulo cada dos días, pero viste que ayer no pude cumplir mi plazo, aunque seguiré publicando seguido. Morí con tu comentario. Sí, a veces ella parece su madre, jaja. ¿No soy la única que lo ve así con la cara de macho, verdad? Jajaja, él está sonriendo, qué gracioso. En fin, gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho. Un beso._

_**Joylene:** ¿En serio lloraste? T_T no era mi intención. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Espero que puedas seguir apoyándome también. Un beso, gracias por leer y comentar._

_**Nya-chanlol:** Siempre que escribo tu nick, me da curiosidad. Sí, me da pena en toda la serie que nada de nada pase, porque es un sacrificio que tienen que hacer por el objetivo de él. Gracias por lo que me toca, pero no es tanto así. Y me alegra que sientas tantas cosas con solo leer. Un besito, espero seguir teniéndote por acá, Nya._

_**Laura-Eli:** Sí, pasa que cuando las parejas no concretan nada, más ganas dan de escribir sobre ellas, ¿no? Debo agradecer tu apoyo también desde el comienzo de la historia. Un beso, espero que sigas por aquí :D_

_**Psicomari:** Mariiiiii, mi reina número uno. Y la efusividad me ganó, jaja. Gracias por acosarme siempre, desde el fandom de Ranma. Siempre tus mensajes tan analíticos, da gusto leerlos (pero ya sabes que todavía me debes un mensaje de 300000 palabras, ¡jo!). Un besito, reina, cuídate._

_**Misari:** Ah, no había oído de ese libro. Sí, qué difícil la relación que tienen ambos, es complicado retratarla también. Aunque a veces los personajes se mueven solos. Siii, todos esos pequeños detalles que tienen, ahh, me encantan. Ese abracito también, lleno de dolor. Y no me aburres para nada, me encantan los mensajes largos. Gracias por seguirte pasando por acá. Un beso._

Una vez más, las notas fueron más largas que el fic mismo, jaja.

Gracias por leer.

Un beso.

Sophy.


	14. Ojos cubiertos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 14**

**.**

**Ojos Cubiertos**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Cubría sus ojos en soledad cuando cometía alguna travesura y era reñido por Madame Christmas. Se iba al jardín y tapaba su rostro negándose a ver. También lo hacía en la escuela cuando se peleaba con algún matón y se ganaba una nueva reprimenda. Se encerró en su habitación también cuando preguntó sobre sus padres y no obtuvo respuesta alguna, entonces cubría sus párpados con sus manos obligándolos a cerrarse.

Más adelante, cuando llegó a la casa de los Hawkeye optaba por llenarse de oscuridad cuando se sentía frustrado al no poder realizar alguna tarea que su maestro le había encomendado. O simplemente cerraba sus ojos cuando ella le levantaba la voz. Siempre lo hacía a solas, cuando nadie lo observaba, era mejor así.

Su rostro estaba cubierto por aquella capucha de su gabardina blanca. Allí, en aquella casa vieja, se quedó en tinieblas, agachando su cabeza, y cerrando completamente sus ojos a todo lo que le rodeaba. Ishbal era una horrible pesadilla y deseaba no enfrentarla aunque tuviera que hacerlo, pero en esos momentos de soledad era mejor cubrir sus ojos.

Y al final, optó por encerrarse en esa biblioteca tapando su rostro con un libro cuando su mejor amigo falleció, solo así podía escapar un poco de la realidad, simplemente no quería verla ni encararla. Se descuidó, la barba comenzaba a adornar su rostro, perdió peso y se deprimió; muchos días después, el dolor mermó un poco, aunque igual quedaría un agujero en su corazón. Nuevamente cubrió sus ojos con su brazo.

Y cuando le fueron arrebatados sus fieles subordinados. Primero, Havoc por aquel homúnculo, Lust; luego Breda, Fuery y Falman. Y al final, ella, su reina, Hawkeye fue tomada como rehén. Se metió en su cama y cubrió su rostro con su brazo, el dolor de cabeza no se detenía y cerró las cortinas para llenarse de oscuridad.

Pero aquella vez, sus ojos fueron cubiertos sin su voluntad. Simplemente «La Verdad» los tomó para ella, arrebatándoselos, cubriendo y llenando de oscuridad todo su mundo. Y ahora no podía verla, estaba herida, lo sabía, pero simplemente no podría verla nunca más. Pensó también en sus objetivos y sus sueños. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? El dolor carcomió su alma.

Cuando el doctor Marcoh llegó con la piedra filosofal, una luz de esperanza apareció en aquel momento y prometió nunca más llenarse de aquella horrible negrura, desde ahora encararía su realidad, la tomaría con fervor y seguiría adelante. Porque siempre había una luz al final de aquel camino oscuro.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Eso de que Roy cubre sus ojos no me lo estoy inventando. En varias partes del manga (cuando murió Hughes, o cuando Bradley les arrebató a sus subordinados), se le ve bastante deprimido, incluso hay una imagen donde él esta echado en su cama con su brazo encima de sus ojos y varias pastillas a su lado (me da flojera de buscarla ahora). Y me aproveché de esto para hacer este drabble.

Paso a contestarles:

_**Dulce Locurilla:** Sí, lastimosamente es como dijiste, aunque nadie les puso una pistola en la cabeza. Debe ser bien difícil estar en el ejército y tener que cumplir órdenes tan absurdas. ¡Gracias por pasarte!_

_**Karlin-chan:** Awww, sí, yo creo que dentro de todo, Riza lo comprende demasiado bien y no lo culpa. Mira que seguirlo siempre, hasta el infierno, como dijo. Ella lo quiere… Y ese debe haber sido un momento bastante dramático. Gracias por comentarme._

_**Lia x3:** Sí, no sé si fue bueno o no que Arakawa no lo pusiera en el manga. Creo que hubiera sufrido también T_T. Gracias por dejarme tus comentarios, los disfruto mucho. Un beso._

_**Misari:** Ah, mira que no lo había pensado. Aunque sí es posible. Ponerse de esa manera con Envy, me dio miedito Roy (aunque me dirás mala, pero ese homúnculo me tenía hasta la coronilla, además él mató a Hughes). Debe haber sido terrible esa escena ¿no? Si la hubiera puesto la vaquita Arakawa, creo que no habría podido soportarla… Gracias por comentar, espero que sigas por acá, un beso._

_**Laura-Eli:** Es demasiado compleja su relación, tienes razón. Incluso no se sabe si llega a lo romántico o no. Yo como fangirl espero que sí, jeje. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te guste._

_**Kristall Blauw:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que andes por acá leyendo, me encantan muchos de tus fics y por ahí vi que no leías mucho sobre esta pareja así que es un honor tenerte. La verdad, no leí fics con esa temática de la que me cuentas, pero seguro debe haber algunitos por ahí. Bueno, sí, algunos tendrán primera persona, pero no son todos. Me gusta tomar eso como reto (de meterme en los personajes, aunque sé que no serán como los pensó Arakawa, ya sabes, siempre, en todos los fics va a haber un pequeño OoC), y bueno, me gusta tu honestidad. Gracias por comentar, espero que sigas por acá, igual seguiré publicando uno cada dos días._

_**Misao. Aino:** Ohh, reina, gracias por estar acá también (no sé si decir tu nombre, dime si te sientes cómoda o no). También le puse un espacio a tu nick, ff me lo borra si no. No entendí del todo tu pregunta. Los 100 temas los saqué de una página y están en inglés, no los encontré en español, así que yo los traduje (aunque algunos los acoplé a mi gusto, pero manteniendo la esencia, creo D:). En fin, espero que sigas por acá. Un beso._

Gracias a todos por leer.

Prometo no tardarme mucho la próxima vez, esta semana ha sido terrible para mí.

Un beso.

Sophy.


	15. El olor a sangre

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 15**

**.**

**El olor a sangre**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Riza arreglaba la documentación que acababa de llegar. Siempre era ella la que se encargaba de recibirla y delegarla a cada uno de los subordinados de Mustang. Recogió uno de los sobres color mostaza y sacó los papeles que allí habían. Sintió un dolor extraño en uno de sus dedos, lo observó y vio salir de la fina línea en su piel, una pequeña cantidad de líquido carmesí.

Agitó su mano y colocó el dedo en su boca para calmar el sangrado. El general de brigada la miraba de reojo y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta él ya se había acercado de modo silencioso.

—Muéstrame —ordenó.

Hawkeye lo miró sorprendida, ¿cómo habría podido saber sobre su dedo herido? ¿Acaso era un vampiro que podía oler la sangre a varios metros de distancia?

—No es nada, señor, es sólo un pequeño corte —mencionó escondiendo su mano del general.

Pero Roy, realizó un rápido movimiento y ya la había tomado de la mano —Sólo, déjame ver. Es una orden.

Todos los presentes miraban la escena curiosos. Sabían que el general era la clase de persona que se preocupaba por sus subordinados, pero el caso de la ahora capitana era distinto.

Riza frunció el ceño —General, no creo que sea apropiad… —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Roy, quien había colocado el dedo de ella dentro de su boca.

Un sutil sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Hawkeye, intentó reaccionar rápidamente, sin éxito, ya que él agarraba su extremidad con fuerza. Su superior estaba dando una escena totalmente fuera de lugar en frente de todos ellos, definitivamente no estaba bien y no era apropiado que lo hiciera cuando aún le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer —Señor —exclamó en tono de voz firme y seria.

Él sólo le brindó una mirada seductora y luego sonrió —Bien, capitana, esto detendrá el sangrado por un momento.

—Permiso para retirarme —dijo con voz molesta y le reprochó con la mirada su actitud despreocupada.

—Sí, seguro. Puede ir —cerró los ojos sin inquietarse por el enojo de su rubia capitana. Y regresó a su escritorio volviendo nuevamente al trabajo que odiaba tanto.

Hawkeye dio unos pasos, y luego cerró la puerta fuertemente tras ella.

Roy observó el lugar por donde ella había salido. Su mirada cambió a una de determinación, definitivamente no volvería a permitirlo. Después del día prometido, se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a ver una gota de sangre emanando del cuerpo de Hawkeye. Lo evitaría a toda costa, aun cuando ella se enojara y lo llenara de balas, era algo que no podría volver a ocurrir. Nunca más.

.

* * *

**Notas**: Paso de frente a responderles:

_**Dulce Locurilla**: Sí, creo que lo es. Pero es muy listo también y sabe cómo enfrentar las cosas, por eso me gusta tanto. Gracias por comentar :D_

_**Misari:** Jaja, sí, nuestro idioma es genial, aunque a veces también le digo "Father", igual que los homúnculos. Sip, qué pena por Roy. Gracias por tus palabras. Ohhh, Mandela, que en paz descanse. Un besito, espero que sigas por acá :)_

_**Lia x3:** Ni que lo digas. Después de la muerte de Hughes se deprimió bastante, que hasta Armstrong lo notó. Creo que sí, un poco, ahí en esa imagen se le ve así, con el brazo cubriéndole los ojos y con unas pastillas al lado. Y me olvidé de poner también cuando se cubrió con el gorro en frente de la tumba de Hughes, al menos no se le ven los ojos. Sip, yo decía lo de Envy porque hay gente que le dio pena su muerte, a mí contrariamente no. Amaba a Hughes ¿quién no? XD. Oh, esa escena… full RoyAi, todo el capítulo. No me molestas para nada, gracias por tus palabras más bien. Un beso._

_**Karlin-chan:** Hola, estoy bien gracias, solo andaba algo ocupada. Estas fechas son terribles ¿no te parece? Sí, uno tiende a hacer esas cosas. Me encantó tu frase final, después tal vez te pida permiso para usarla. Un beso, gracias por acompañarme en este fic :D_

_**Psicomari**: Mariiiii, presume, presume todo lo que quieras, jaja. Bueno, no creo que alguien piense que Riza sea de esa manera ¿leíste algún fic así? Ella es super noble como dijiste. Sino imagínate, no habría aceptado seguirlo hasta el infierno. Aww, sí, creo que fue un castigo peor. Ajá, pero como le dije a Lia, a mucha gente le dio pena su muerte, yo soy una piedra, no me causó nada, jaja. Gracias, reina por pasarte. Aguantaré lo que sea, ahora me debes un mensaje de 3000000 palabras (¿viste que le aumenté un 0 viste, viste?) XDDD._

_**Laura-Eli:** Oh, te agradezco a así igual te pases por acá. En serio, cada día me alegran mucho con sus palabras, me alegra que te guste. Ojalá pronto puedas arreglar el problema de tu computadora. Un beso._

Un agradecimiento especial para Jaz, espero que ande todo bien para ti.

¡Gracias por leer!

Sophy.


	16. Alcanzando tu voz

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 16**

**.**

**Alcanzando tu voz**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Cada vez que tenía una cita, evitaba por completo que Hawkeye se enterara, a pesar de que lo sabía de todas formas. O me iba más temprano, o simplemente después de llegar a mi departamento me salía. Era un ser humano, tenía mis necesidades. Esta vez no sería la excepción. Ingresé al bar que usualmente solía visitar, nunca iba al de Madame Christmas, porque siempre tuve mis reparos en salir con las chicas de allí.

Bebí un vaso de whisky mientras tanteaba el terreno, hasta que vi una joven de cabellos negros vestida sugerentemente y muy arreglada que me observaba fijamente con sensualidad y me acerqué a ella invitándole alguna bebida de su preferencia.

Nos retirábamos juntos cuando escuché aquella voz. Una voz serena y calmada que conocía perfectamente. Ahí estaba ella, mi rubia teniente, entrando al local, de pie justo frente a mí. Detrás de ella venía una alegre Rebecca. Hawkeye llevaba una de sus usuales faldas, sólo que esta vez, era unos milímetros más corta, ¡qué digo!, unos centímetros, le llegaba a la mitad de la rodilla cuando siempre iban debajo, y esa abertura, sabía que era para guardar su arma, pero en ese momento me molestaba, porque dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Pude notar en sus ojos color caoba un atisbo de tristeza al ver a mi acompañante, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura y me saludó con mi rango agachando ligeramente la cabeza, pasó de mí y entró al bar con su amiga, que me miraba muy enojada.

Debo decir que en ese instante se me quitaron todas las ganas de disfrutar la noche.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la joven a mi lado interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Es sólo una amiga —respondí. Y esa palabra me molestó mucho más de lo que pensé.

Y miles de preguntas llegaron a mi mente, ¿qué hacía la teniente Hawkeye aquí? ¿Acaso iba a beber con Rebecca? ¿Y si algún hombre la mirara? Peor, ¡¿y si se iba con algún hombre?! Después de todo Hawkeye era atractiva, bastante atractiva. Giré mi cabeza y vi a un par de tipos que ya las observaban, ni siquiera estaban con vestidos provocadores, bueno, Rebecca sí, pero ella no. No lo permitiría.

—Roy-san —la voz de esa chica me molestó—. ¿Nos vamos ya? —y se abrazó a mí pegando su cuerpo sugestivamente.

La observé confundido —Lo siento —me disculpé. No podía irme con ella esta noche, no en frente de Hawkeye. A pesar de que ella no se había girado a mirarme ni una sola vez desde que nos saludamos—. Te acompañaré hasta la salida para que puedas tomar un taxi.

Percibí su cara de desilusión y luego de enojo; pero no me importó.

Volví cuando esos hombres se levantaban para acercarse a ellas, los miré haciendo que volvieran a sus asientos. Y las interrumpí galantemente.

—Teniente Hawkeye —mencioné de manera distraída.

—¿Coronel? —se giró para mirarme.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —me preguntó Rebecca ligeramente molesta por mi intromisión—. Está interrumpiendo, coronel —seguramente ya se había fijado en ese par de hombres.

No le tomé atención y seguí hablando con la rubia —¿Qué te gustaría tomar? —expresé sentándome a su lado.

—¡Oiga, coronel!... —volvió a exclamar la teniente segunda. Una vez más, hice caso omiso a sus palabras.

—Cálmate, Rebecca —debo decir que me dio gusto que mi teniente la callara—. Señor, creí que estaba acompañado.

—Tuve que despedirla.

Me miró con ojos escrutiñadores —No creo que sea conveniente que esté aquí. No debió dejar ir a esa mujer.

—¿Entonces no te molesta que me vaya?

—Sinceramente no es de mi incumbencia, señor. Ahora si me permite, voy a sentarme con Rebecca a otra parte.

—Bien dicho, Riza —exclamó la morena. Y me observó con burla.

Se pusieron de pie y yo sonreí de lado. ¿Creía que se iba a librar de mí tan fácilmente? Parecía que no me conocía lo suficiente. Sinceramente prefería pasar la noche con mi teniente, no importaba si nunca me aceptaba, tampoco me importaba que no pudiera besarla, sólo estar en su compañía y escuchar su voz me satisfacía por completo. Porque con ella no interesaba lo que buscaba en otras mujeres, porque ella era diferente, siempre lo fue. Y por eso dejé ir a mi cita. Además no iba a permitir que ningún hombre se le acercara en mi delante. Y la seguí hasta que se rindió.

Debo decir que tuve que soportar el rostro molesto de la teniente Catalina, hasta que comencé a invitarle las bebidas, y como por arte de magia cambió de expresión.

.

—Señor… —su voz resonaba en mis oídos. Había estado acostumbrado a escucharla siempre. Y de alguna forma, me gustaba. Sentí que nuevamente su voz, se disipaba en mis oídos…

—Coronel —volvió a llamarme. La oí con mayor fuerza.

—Despierte, ya estamos en su departamento.

Abrí los ojos y aún me encontraba en mi coche, Hawkeye se encontraba sentada en el asiento del conductor. Me había quedado dormido y me desperté algo mareado, bebí demasiado por culpa de la teniente Catalina.

—¿Desea que le ayude a salir? —preguntó.

—Sí, por favor.

Me abrazó por un costado mientras yo apoyaba mi cuerpo en el suyo. Era demasiado amable, y me quedé observándola por un momento.

—Ya está, señor. Por favor no vuelva a beber así —me regañó mientras entrábamos a mi departamento. Yo sólo asentí —Bien, buenas noches, coronel.

—Teniente… —la llamé tomándola del brazo—. Lamento haber arruinado su salida, discúlpeme con la teniente Catalina también.

—No, está bien.

—No me gusta verte con otros hombres —anuncié sin pensarlo demasiado.

—No estaba con ningún hombre, coronel.

—No me gusta… —volví a decir. Observé su mirada de reproche, seguramente recordaba a la mujer con la que me encontró. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y yo aproveché ese instante para tomar un mechón de su rubio cabello suelto. Ella dio un respingo.

—Señor… —la tonalidad de su voz cambió. Estaba insegura.

—Hawkeye… —susurré sin acercarme. Ella se alejó a una distancia prudente, tal vez pensando que no me controlaría.

—Descanse, por favor —dijo y salió por la puerta casi huyendo—. Buenas noches. Por favor, vaya a trabajar temprano mañana.

Quise pedirle que se quedara, quería que pudiera dar alcance a mi voz y que me oyera fuerte y claramente. Sin embargo, mis labios callaron. Incluso mucho tiempo después.

.

* * *

**Notas**: Hola de nuevo. Tuve un poco de problemas al traducir el título: "Reaching voice & Unreachable with a voice", no tenía mucho sentido, así que me lo inventé, lo siento, si alguien sabe la correcta traducción no dude en hacérmelo saber. Y lamento si encuentran algún error en el capítulo, ando de sueño.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron:

**_Joylene_**_: Jaja, sí, no quise ahondar mucho en el asunto porque más adelante mencionaré a todos ellos. La gente que rodea a Roy es genial. Un beso._

_**Gabo97:** Hola, pues sí, son tan complejos que dan muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos :D. Gracias por pasarte por acá, y también por comentarme en mi otro fic. Espero seguir teniéndote como lectora. Un beso._

_**Karlin-chan:** Claro que te avisaré, y sí, puede que en alguna otra viñeta pueda usarla n.n. Jaja, sip, definitivamente Riza es la voz de la razón. Un beso, espero que sigas por acá._

_**KaoruB**: Sí, igual, muchas gracias. Pues sí vi "La leyenda de Aang", me encantó, en ese caso, la Nación del Fuego destruyó mucho con su poder. El fuego es el elemento que más miedo me da. Jaja, pues, quién no necesitaría un Roy, yo también quiero uno, XD. Una vez más, gracias por tus comentarios, un beso._

_**Diana carolina:** Ohh, ¿te sonrojaste en serio? *.* Gracias por pasarte, un beso._

_**Misari:** Jajajaja, no es lo que uno espera a veces. Lo que pasa es que a veces me gusta salirme de la línea. Sí, la gente de Roy volverá a aparecer, tengo varios más adelante. Y Havoc, me mata él. Espero que sigas por acá. *.*_

_**Lia x3:** Roy es un amor cuando se comporta como un niño, jaja. Aunque creo que no llegó a ser führer, por lo menos no en el manga, llega a ser teniente general, un rango menos. Jajaja, te juro que pensé cosas medias malas con lo que dijiste "no sé que parte del cuerpo de Riza se metería en la boca si ella estuviera herida de gravedad" XDD. No me hagas mucho caso, tengo un poco de sueño. Un beso, gracias por pasarte._

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos en dos días.

Sophy.


	17. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 17**

**.**

**Cicatrices**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Había sido un día de arduo trabajo que no quería terminar. Se habían quedado arreglando y alistando lo último ya que al día siguiente partirían de nuevo a Ciudad del Este. El führer Grumann pidió especialmente la trasferencia al general de brigada Mustang para que ayudara en la reconstrucción de Ishbal. Por supuesto que él se iría con todos sus leales subordinados otra vez. Y ahora se había quedado solo junto a su ahora flamante capitana Riza Hawkeye.

La rubia le alcanzaba los últimos papeles para archivar cuando se detuvo de improviso. Sus ojos viajaron hacia las manos de su superior y se quedó observándolas por un largo rato. Estaban cubiertas de aquellas cicatrices que Bradley había ocasionado con sus espadas cuando fue obligado a abrir la puerta. Fue un momento duro para ella, tanto que en ese momento pensó no volvería a verlo. Siempre aquellas huellas se encargaban de recordárselo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Roy preguntó cuando se percató de la mirada de ella fija en sus manos.

—Lo siento, señor… —intentó volver a su tarea dándole la espalda, cuando percibió que él se levantaba de su asiento e iba directo hacia ella. Le dio una mirada vacilante al principio como sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hawkeye.

Y ahora era él el que se había quedado observando aquella cicatriz en su cuello. Puso su mano delicadamente sobre él, brindándole una leve caricia e intentando a la vez bajar la prenda de cuello alto que ella siempre usaba.

—General, estamos en el Cuartel General —lo tomó del brazo para retirarlo, pero al hacerlo, la mano grande de él quedó cerca a sus ojos, haciendo que Riza volviera a mirar sus cicatrices.

Mustang permaneció en silencio, esperando a que ella finalmente lo soltara. Y observó su mirada triste y melancólica —Pronto desaparecerán… —susurró para calmarla.

—Lo siento, no pude protegerlo como debía. Incluso… su vis… —replicó con el rostro lleno de culpa.

—Ya estoy curado de eso. Yo tampoco pude hacerlo… —contraatacó interrumpiéndola.

—No es lo mismo…

—Sí, lo es. Incluso se lo había prometido a tu padre, y ahora tu cuello… —no pudo terminar la frase.

Riza suspiró agarrando sus manos con mayor fuerza —Nunca estaremos de acuerdo con esto…

Él sonrió —Me temo que no, capitana.

Ella agachó la cabeza y acercó las manos grandes de su superior a sus labios y las besó, un par de veces, muy suavemente. Él no hizo en ningún momento el intento de alejarse, simplemente se dejó hacer. Muy pocas veces ella tenía esas muestras de afecto hacia él e intentaba disfrutar al máximo aquellas ocasiones. Pronto Riza se detuvo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Roy la observaba calmadamente con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios

—Vuelva a su trabajo, por favor —anunció al final, soltándolo muy lentamente.

—Sí —asintió. Dio un par de pasos para regresar a su escritorio pero se detuvo intempestivamente y añadió —¿Cuándo me dejarás hacer lo mismo con las tuyas? —preguntó aun dándole la espalda.

Hawkeye suspiró tendidamente y sonrió —Estamos en el Cuartel General, señor.

«Algún día» así lo interpretó Roy.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Hola de nuevo, bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que decir. Solo agradecer como siempre:

_**Karlin-chan:** Bueno, sí, pero es por una buena razón, jeje. Pero de todas maneras no es que Riza no sepa XD. Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta cuando la ponen así. Ella, de hecho, sonríe bastante y se enoja también, y se pone triste, así que no es ninguna descorazonada. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, son muy motivadoras. Un beso, espero que sigas por acá :D_

_**Lia x3**: Jajaja, siempre me haces reír. Me imaginé a Roy como un lobo feroz, terrible, XDD. Ah, pues, creo que no se ve nada de que se lleven mal, pero sí que da esa impresión ¿no? incluso al final, Rebecca le ayuda con su golpe de estado y todo, aunque quién sabe, igual, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Rebecca :) Gracias por pasarte, me encantan tus comentarios. Un beso._

Gracias por leer también.

Un beso.

Sophy.


	18. No quiero averiguarlo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 18**

**.**

**«No quiero averiguarlo»**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Riza finalmente tenía un día libre y había quedado en encontrarse con Rebecca que había llegado desde Ciudad Central en uno de sus tantos viajes acompañando al flamante Führer Grumann. Ahora, ambas disfrutaban de un agradable aperitivo en una de las cafeterías en el centro de la ciudad.

Sonreía mientras observaba a su amiga hablando de las mismas cosas de siempre. Quejándose siempre de los hombres con los que salía, o parloteando que debía cazar y atrapar a alguno con mucho dinero. Más aún, no se daba cuenta que estaba rodeada de testosterona, siendo esa la razón por la que se había enrolado en la milicia. Aunque simplemente ninguno la satisfacía.

La morena dio un grito cansino y luego dirigió su mirada a la rubia, quién le echaba un poco de azúcar a su té —Riza, ¿y tú?

—¿Qué sucede, Rebecca? —respondió con otra pregunta de manera casual, ya seguramente sabría lo que vendría.

—¡¿Cuándo te voy a ver con un anillo en el dedo?! ¡¿eh?! —exclamó con voz muy fuerte y alegremente. Obviando completamente que se encontraban en un lugar atestado de gente.

—No creo que sea el momento para eso, Rebecca —replicó con calma colocando la taza en sus labios para seguir bebiendo su té.

La morena la observó con ojos escrutiñadores por un momento, su amiga siempre le daba las mismas respuestas cada vez que se encontraban. Pero esta vez, quería que fuera distinto. Sabía que Riza tramaba algo con su superior, nunca llegaba a comprender del todo la relación que los unía. Así que ahora, intentaría sonsacarle algo de información.

—¿Y no te gustaría que fuera Mustang quién te lo pusiera? —mencionó acercando su rostro como intentando decir un secreto.

—Eso no es posible, ¿recuerdas las leyes que rigen la milicia, verdad?

Su amiga frunció el ceño. No lo lograba. Pero ella la conocía bien. Y no era ninguna tonta, se había dado cuenta de la relación que ambos llevaban durante demasiado tiempo. Siempre estaban juntos, ella era su mano derecha, su mejor subordinada, en la que confiaba ciegamente. Pero incluso, estaban en otro nivel. No necesitaban hablarse, solo con una mirada podían saber lo que otro pensaba, había un absoluto respeto el uno por el otro. Y a pesar de eso no había contacto físico ni cercano, aunque no podía saberlo cuando las puertas del cuartel se cerraban. Aun así, ella había notado ciertas miradas de complicidad en ambos, de cariño y afecto y, tal vez, incluso de celos. Pero Riza nunca se permitía decir nada. Y ella quería decirle que estaba bien, que era correcto estar enamorada, estar celosa, estar con el corazón inquieto por culpa de un hombre. Así que contraatacó de una manera distinta.

—Oye, Riza… ¿con cuántas mujeres crees que se haya acostado el general de brigada?

Riza detuvo su acción por un momento, pero rápidamente volvió a la misma expresión calmada de siempre —No creo que eso sea de mi incumbencia —respondió cerrando los ojos.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros ya iba a reclamar algo cuando nuevamente la voz de su rubia amiga la detuvo.

—No me gustaría saberlo… —habló en un murmullo y luego mordisqueó el pedazo de galleta que tenía entre sus manos.

Finalmente la había oído, por primera vez el atisbo de un intenso sentimiento había salido a la luz. Su rostro se iluminó, pero pensó que era suficiente por ahora. Se acercó de igual forma a como lo había hecho hace unos instantes —¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos hay en tu lista? —bromeó con voz socarrona.

Hawkeye supo interpretarla y le brindó una media sonrisa —No creo que él quiera averiguarlo —esta vez, su voz sonó más clara y segura.

Una sonora carcajada se oyó por toda la cafetería, mientras Riza cerraba los ojos y solo sonreía de manera silenciosa.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Hola de nuevo, sé que este capítulo debió salir ayer, pero tuve problemas con mi internet, y no pude publicarlo a tiempo. En fin, Rebecca me gusta como alterego de Riza, se nota que son buenas amigas, a pesar de lo distintas que puedan ser. Y yo creo, que Riza sí confía en ella, no de manera tan abierta, pero sí toma en cuenta su amistad.

Gracias a las personas que se pasaron por el capítulo anterior.

_**Karlin-chan**: Jaja, sí, ojalá puedas. Ah, las culpas, las culpas, hay que aprovecharlas para causar más acercamientos entre ellos, jiji. Leí el fic que mencionas hace un tiempito ya, es muy bueno. Gracias por tu recomendación y por pasarte también. Un besito._

_**Lia x3**: Pues sí, creo que las culpas los acompañan siempre, es una de las bases de su relación, ¿creo? Y por eso hay que explotarla, para que hayan atisbos de cositas cariñosas y eso, jaja. Riza tiene bastantes cicatrices escondiditas por ahí, así que obvio, Roy quiere verlas, lo sé, XDD. Como siempre, gracias por tu comentario, son re divertidos._

_**Psicomari:** ¡La reina de las reinas! XDD. Sip, desde ya te digo que algunos no serán lo que te esperes, me gusta ir en contra a veces. No puse las reacciones de los demás, porque pienso hacerlo más adelante, y no quiero redundar mucho. Jajaja, ¿en serio? Ya te acosaré por interno para que me digas sobre el fic. Que estés bien, Mari, un besito, gracias por estar acá también._

_**Dulce Locurilla:** Jaja, sí, siempre, siempre. Adoro a Roy. Un beso, gracias por seguir por acá._

Y gracias a todos por leer también.

Un beso.

Sophy.


	19. Cosas que uno no puede entender

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 19**

**.**

**Cosas que uno no puede entender**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.

Ellos habían visto cómo la teniente siempre permanecía al lado del coronel. Riza Hawkeye era su fiel subordinada en la que confiaba plena y ciegamente. Ella se se encargaba de proteger su espalda y además tenía la misión de dispararle si él alguna vez se desviaba del camino correcto. Y Roy Mustang dependía completamente de ella, la tenía allí como su mano derecha, hablándole sobre alguna que otra misión y brindándole responsabilidades que a nadie más le daba. Sin embargo, también se encargaba de protegerla como ella hacía con él. Aunque también hacía lo mismo con sus demás subordinados, se podía entrever, que la relación con su teniente era totalmente distinta.

Y todos se habían dado cuenta de las miradas de complicidad que se brindaban. Y de la manera en cómo podían saber lo que el otro pensaba con tan solo un pequeño gesto. Y podían observar cómo en un día lluvioso, ella le traía un paraguas al salir. Y cómo se refugiaban juntos en él y se iban en silencio hasta el automóvil solo escuchando el sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer encima del pavimento.

O cómo después de una larga jornada de trabajo, ninguno dejaba la oficina sin el otro. Y cómo sacaban en abrigo negro del perchero y amablemente se lo colocaban en el hombro del otro. Eso era, ellos nunca se dejaban atrás. Donde iba el coronel, ella iba detrás. Y donde ella estaba de pie, él pronto la abordaría. Era una relación que se formó con el dolor y el tiempo y que todos sabrían que posiblemente nunca acabaría.

Edward y Alphonse se habían fijado que si se encontraban con la teniente, definitivamente Mustang estaría rondando por ahí, porque él no iba a ningún lado sin su fiel subordinada. Desde que los conocieron, estuvieron uno al lado del otro.

Aunque no eran los únicos que habían visto su relación implícita y de complicidad. Bradley lo había hecho también, y por eso la tomó como rehén en el mismo cuartel, solo así evitaría que Mustang hiciera movimientos peligrosos para sus intereses y haría que permaneciera quieto y calmado, porque él jamás se arriesgaría a hacer algo que iría en contra de la vida de Hawkeye. Incluso el Doctor Diente de Oro lo había notado, ya que había intentado matarla para obligarlo a hacer lo impensable, a abrir la puerta, a realizar una transmutación humana, haciendo que él lo reconsiderara muy dentro de sí cuando conscientemente sabía que era absolutamente imposible.

Así era, ella lo seguiría hasta el infierno y él la necesitaría allí. ¿Por qué su relación nunca iba más allá del profesionalismo? ¿Por qué no dejaban de tratarse de esa manera tan formal?

Eran cosas que nadie podía entender. Tal vez en un futuro, ellos puedan ser expiados de las culpas, leyes y demás. Y quizás, puedan ser felices y estar juntos, no como superior y subordinada, sino de otra posible manera.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Hola de nuevo. Sí, este es un episodio reflexión con casi cero aporte, jeje. Bueno, sé que estas fechas son re difíciles en tiempo, muchos están en exámenes, o preparándose para las fiestas y todo así que realmente agradezco a aquellas personas que se pasan por acá y me hacen saber lo que piensan:

_**Diana carolina:** Jaja, sí, es mejor no saber. Gracias por pasarte._

_**Karlin-chan:** Bueno, no sé si la teoría funciona en las parejas, si son muy muy diferentes, quién sabe. Aunque Roy y Riza sí son algo distintos, ¿no? Para ellos sí funciona, jeje. Más adelante habrá más momentos, por ahora es como construir la historia, que quiero que tenga correlación (espero que no se me esté pasando nada). Un beso, gracias por seguir por acá._

_**Lia x3:** Jajaja, aunque Riza es una chica adulta, así que por ahí pueda haber tenido algunito (s). Mejor que Roy ni se entere, si quiso quemar a una armadura, qué será a un humano que intente algo con ella XD. Aunque Riza sí bromea, le puso el perro en la cara a Rebecca, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Gracias por estar por acá todavía! Un beso._

_**Psicomari:** Mariiii, qué dirás que ando perdida y solo aparezco por acá, tengo una buena excusa, ya te lo contaré lueguito. Riza es adorable y lista también. Un besito, que estés bien._

_**KaoruB:** :D habrá más momentos románticos más adelante, es re difícil, me estoy rompiendo la cabeza para no caer demasiado en el OoC. Cada vez que quiero escribir algo más, mi cabeza dice "las leyes antifraternización"… En fin, concuerdo contigo, durante toda la serie se demostraron con pequeños detalles que con expresiones grandes de afecto, creo que eso es lo que los hace especiales en su relación a diferencia de muchísimos personajes que he visto. Y sí, ella es independiente para todo, aunque un poquito que también depende de su coronel, ¿no? Jaja, aunque es absolutamente innecesario saber sobre esas cosas. Gracias por seguir leyendo, siempre espero tus comentarios. Un beso._

Gracias a ustedes lectores también.

Nos vemos el jueves.

Sophy.


	20. Asesino

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 20**

**.**

**Asesino**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

La teniente segunda, Riza Hawkeye, regresaba del comedor limpiándose las migas de pan que habían quedado en su uniforme después de almorzar. Caminaba por el jardín hacia la oficina cuando un pequeño gemido la hizo detenerse. Giró su cuello para observar y vio al dueño de esa voz, era un gorrión herido, su ala derecha se había quedado con pocas plumas y por ende, no podía volar. Se acercó a él, el pájaro la observó con miedo intentando huir desesperadamente sin éxito. La culpa la carcomió, ella era muy lógica, pero esta vez sólo miró sus manos y las vio manchadas de sangre. Y, después de todo, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la guerra de Ishbal. Era una asesina, ¿con qué derecho podía agarrar a ese pequeño ser hecho por la naturaleza?

—¿Teniente, Hawkeye? —Roy se había acercado al verla tan ensimismada mirando sus manos. Cogió al gorrión con sus extremidades desprovistas de sus usuales guantes blancos y se lo entregó. Ella negó con la cabeza, resistiéndose a tocarlo, pero finalmente lo aceptó.

—Nuestras manos… —replicó con dudas.

—Sí —respondió comprendiendo su afirmación—. Hemos hecho cosas terribles allí. Incluso nuestras miradas cambiaron… y se oscurecieron —se detuvo un momento observando los ojos caobas de ella, llenos de tristeza y culpa. Intentó analizar las palabras que usaría y luego prosiguió— …pero eso no significa que no podamos salvar una vida, al menos deberíamos poder hacer eso —mencionó con melancolía.

Ella le sonrió asintiendo levemente.

—En mi oficina hay un botiquín.

—Lo sé, teniente coronel —dijo mientras acunaba a la pequeña ave entre sus brazos.

.

* * *

**Notas**: ¡Y ya vamos por el 20! solo faltan 80 temas, XDD. Siento la tardanza pero mi internet no funcionaba hasta hoy en la mañana. Y estos días navideños son terriblemente ocupados, seguro para ustedes también. Es un capítulo corto que va justo después de la guerra de Ishbal, así que supongo que Hawkeye ya es teniente segunda. Y el siguiente también va por esta línea, aunque es un poco antes.

Paso a agradecer:

_**Karlin-chan:** Sí, definitivamente su historia los une. Qué difícil y complicada… los adoro XD. Gracias por estar todavía por acá._

_**Lia-tan**: ¡Te cambiaste el Nick! No te preocupes, sé que estos días deben ser difíciles por las fiestas. Sí, sí, más adelante hay varios capitulitos sobre los subordinados de Roy, no sé por qué pero me parecen re graciosos todos cuando no están haciendo misiones para él. Gracias por continuar leyendo. Un beso._

_**Psicomari:** ¡La reina, Mari! Jajajaja, a la yugular. Sí, sí, esos momentos Royai tan implícitos, Bueno, ¿y por qué egoísta? Tampoco es que sea una altruista, pero quiero saber, jeje. Gracias por leerme y estar aquí siempre T_T. Un besito._

Gracias por pasarse.

Nos vemos en dos días (espero D: )

Sophy.


	21. Arrepentimiento, Confesión

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 21**

**.**

**Arrepentimiento/Confesión**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Roy se encontraba en aquella cocina sucia que no se había usado por años. La encendió con su alquimia de fuego y colocó la sopa que había preparado. La probó, sabía horrible. Últimamente todo le sabía así. Riza se encontraba en su habitación, habían pasado dos días desde que quemó su espalda y estaba imposibilitada de hacer nada. Así que habían regresado a _esa_ casa para que pudiera recuperarse. Mustang observó de nuevo la sopa de color amarillento, y luego sus manos. Su vista se nubló, ¿Por qué había accedido a hacerle algo así? Era su responsabilidad, él nunca se había arrepentido por las decisiones que había tomado, pero esta vez era diferente, porque ella estaba involucrada.

Y se arrepintió de todo, de haber presionado a Madame Christmas para conseguirle un maestro; de haber llegado alguna vez a esa casa, y de verla allí de pie observándolo con ojos curiosos pero tímidos; de haber aprendido todo lo referido a la alquimia básica con el padre de Riza, de haber entrado a la milicia y haberse convertido en un perro de los militares. Deseó por un momento haberse ido para siempre. Pero fue un estúpido y decidió volver cuando oyó su voz entrecortada por el teléfono, solo para ver a su maestro morir en sus brazos. Y se arrepintió de haberle contado su sueño de proteger a todos frente a la tumba de Berthold Hawkeye. Y de haber tomado la investigación de su espalda. Se arrepintió de haberla conocido alguna vez, porque ahora por su culpa ella estaba pasando por ese horrible dolor.

Subió al segundo piso y abrió la puerta. Ella se encontraba sentada encima de las sábanas deshechas en su cama.

—Huele bien… —dijo intentando mostrarse calmada y ajena al dolor que en esos momentos la agobiaba.

Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado colocando el plato en una pequeña mesa frente a ella —No tienes que fingir que no te duele.

Riza lo vio con melancolía —No es tu culpa, ya te lo dije —mencionó muy suavemente comiendo una cucharada de la sopa que emanaba vapor.

—Hawkeye…

—Fue mi decisión, Mustang-san. Así que ya deja de…

—No debí haberme ido así —finalmente habló—. Nunca debí darte mi tarjeta, no debí permitir que entraras a la milicia.

—Tú no sabías que entraría. Fue mi decisión.

—¡Maldición, Hawkeye! —exclamó en tono molesto. Estaba enojado consigo mismo y también con ella. Quería decirle en ese instante que incluso le había escrito una carta después de que ella le mostró su tatuaje, pero que al parecer ella nunca la había recibido y nunca más lo hizo porque no recibió respuesta alguna. Que quería comunicarse con ella, pero que nunca tuvo el valor para volver a hacerlo, porque no sabía qué pasaría después, porque tenía miedo que ella decidiera seguirlo. Y aun así, no pudo evitarlo, porque Riza fue tras él de todas maneras—. Lo lamento… —susurró bajando el tono de su voz. Y ahora se encontraba gritándola de esa manera.

Riza colocó una mano en su mejilla —Estaré bien…

Pero Roy quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, tomó su muñeca entre su mano grande —Riza… yo realmente…

—No digas cosas innecesarias, por favor —lo interrumpió con voz adolorida—. Ya es suficiente, gracias por cuidar de mí y por haberme hecho este... favor a pesar de que no querías. Pero ahora tienes que irte.

—¿Qué?

—Hay muchas cosas que debes hacer, ¿verdad? —dijo sin retirar aún su mano—. Estaré bien, solo vete, yo puedo cuidar de mí misma, siempre lo hice.

—Hawkeye, no…

—Y aun tienes un sueño que cumplir. Debes apresurarte y llegar a tiempo. Mucha gente está esperando seguramente... a tu sueño maravilloso e idealista…

—Eres demasiado amable conmigo… ese sueño ya no es maravilloso... —habló con pesar.

Ella sonrió forzadamente —Aún lo es... yo sigo esperándolo... —susurró y cerró los ojos retirando la mano de su mejilla—. Ya es hora, solo vete…

Y no pudo negarse más. Ella no lo quería ahí, no quería seguir viéndolo de esa manera, con el rostro tan apesadumbrado y triste. Ya no quería sentir la angustia, no quería que se sintiera culpable incluso si ella lo obligó a quemar su espalda.

Antes de irse, le compró todo lo necesario y básico para vivir. Comida, útiles de aseo y medicinas para el dolor y las quemaduras. Le colocó vendas nuevas y esa misma noche se colocó su uniforme azul y su gabardina blanca y partió.

.

—¿Dónde te metiste estos tres días, Roy?

Mustang bufó —Debiste irte y no esperarme.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hawkeye? —preguntó mirando hacia ambos lados buscándola. Sabía que su amigo se había ido con ella y ahora su rubia compañera ya no estaba allí.

Roy agachó la cabeza evadiendo sus ojos inteligentes —Tuvo que quedarse… —habló en tono melancólico y suave —…no creo que regrese…

Hughes le brindó una mirada analítica pero entendió que no debía preguntar más. Por lo menos no ahora. Y ambos subieron al último tren que los llevaría a Ciudad Central porque la guerra ya había terminado al fin.

.

_Adiós Mustang-san. Nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto._

_._

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Heme aquí de nuevo, un poco tarde pero cumpliendo con ustedes. Siento que estos temas estén abocados más al drama, es que realmente su historia está plagada de esas cosas. Aunque es cierto que han tomado los errores cometidos en la guerra y han podido sacar cosas buenas de ella. Prometo que no todo será negativo.

El siguiente es un capítulo en los días que Roy vivía en la casa de su maestro junto con Riza, así que será algo más tranquilo.

Paso a responderles:

_**Karlin-chan**: Sí, estuvo bastante cortito, aunque este último ya no tanto :D ¿verdad? Me encanta que compartas esas opiniones de ellos y puedas fangirlear conmigo. Gracias como siempre. Un besito._

_**Lia-tan:** Jaja, sí, por supuesto que sabía. Bueno sí, es como dijiste, ellos aprendieron y tienen buenas acciones también, aunque la guerra los volvió bastante duros. No, por favor, no te vas a poner a llorar, prometo que buenas cosas pasarán también. Ya está casi todo escrito (y odio los finales tristes, así que…). Gracias por seguir comentando. También cuídate._

Bueno, como nota final les deseo a todos una **Feliz Navidad**, que tengan un lindo día con todas las personas que quieren. ¡Y que reciban muchos regalos también! ¡ese es el espíritu! XDD. No, mentira, estas fechas son para disfrutarlas en familia o con las personas que queremos, así que les mando muchas buenas vibras y deseos.

Un beso, nos vemos igual el 25.

Sophy.


	22. Dios

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 22**

**.**

**Dios**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.

—Riza, ¿crees en el ser supremo?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó distraída girando su cabeza levemente para mirarlo. Ambos se encontraban frente a un lago cerca a la casa de su padre.

—Decía que si crees en la existencia en algo superior a nosotros.

Ella observó el libro que Roy tenía entre sus manos «Alquimia, Dios y el Universo» —¿Y tú, Mustang-san, crees en Él?

—Yo te pregunté primero —dijo brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Podría saber primero lo que piensas para contestarte? —finalmente respondió ella pensando y mirando el hermoso paisaje que tenía en frente.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y decidió responder —Pues a veces pienso que no. Cuando era niño asistía a una escuela sumamente ortodoxa, el libro sagrado, según ellos era su palabra irrefutable. Pero yo pensaba que en el mismo libro habían contradicciones, en una parte se mostraba a un Dios que ama a todos sin dudar y en otra los asesina ahogándolos en el mar a través de Moisés.

—Mustang-san —lo interrumpió—, ¿puedes hablar de alguien en quien no crees? —él abrió los ojos demostrando sorpresa y la rubia de cabellos cortos fijó su vista al frente—. Dios, el universo, el todo, el uno, la verdad, el mundo…

—¿Leíste este libro?

—Mi padre lo había escondido de mí, creo que quería que no lo leyera, aunque nunca me lo dijo. Así que un día lo encontré y lo hice.

Roy rió fuertemente, realmente le encantaba conversar con aquella chiquilla —Es que a veces lo prohibido es más tentador.

—Mira a tu alrededor —mencionó señalando el lago azul reflejando el color del cielo, a los costados la hierba verde y las flores de distintos colores adornaban el agua. En el cielo, unas nubes blancas y algodonadas cubrían varias partes de él—. Es hermoso y perfecto, ¿verdad? ¿Podría ser esto Dios?

Roy no respondió. Se había quedado perplejo observando aquel paisaje.

—Mustang-san, creo que cada uno tiene su idea de Dios.

—Sí —finalizó con la mirada serena hacia el horizonte.

.

—General de División —volvió a llamarlo con voz firme. Su superior se encontraba sentado de espaldas a ella mirando fijamente la ventana perdido completamente en sus pensamientos.

—Mayor, nunca me respondiste —mencionó volviendo a la realidad, girando para mirarla.

—¿Cómo dice, señor? —preguntó confundida.

—¿Crees en el ser supremo?

—No es momento para preguntas de orden existencial, tiene muchos documentos para firmar —contestó evadiendo su pregunta.

—Haré horas extras de todas maneras —dijo cansinamente observando todo el papeleo que ella había colocado en su escritorio—. Hawkeye, ¿crees que será misericordioso con nosotros? ¿Nos perdonará cuando nos encontremos frente a Él?

—No podemos saber eso, señor.

—Sí, porque no tenemos la certeza de que existe, ¿no es así?

Ella sonrió levemente —Mejor no pensar en eso, todavía tiene muchas cosas que lograr. Recuérdelo —dicho esto volvió a su escritorio con la misma expresión calma y seria.

Y una vez más no le había respondido.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Hola. "Las opiniones vertidas acá no tiene nada que ver con la autora", jaja. Bueno, espero que hayan tenido una lindas navidades en compañía de los que más quieren. Ayer no funcionaba login en ff, así que no pude publicar.

En fin, el tema de dios es algo complicado, pienso que con todos los horrores vistos en la guerra podría Roy ser un no creyente, al igual que Riza.

Espero les haya gustado, el siguiente también es de su juventud juntos.

Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios:

_**Psicomari:** ¿Con qué me vendrás en el siguiente? Jajaja, Jacky. Sí, tengo que responderte largamente a esto. Pues ellos si son "humanos" por así decirlo y viven tratando de no cometer los mismos errores. Me gustaba la determinación de Roy más en el primer anime: Subir a la cima para no tener que seguir órdenes insulsas de sus superiores. Y en el segundo, él y Riza intentan con todas sus fuerzas de llegar a una democracia, en la que saben que van a ser castigados. Es todo un análisis eso. ¡Mari, por eso somos amigas! Opino lo mismo que tú en esa cuestión. ¿Pero viste que solo así logró convencer a su coronel? Reaccionó gracias a sus palabras. Roy es adorable, es mi otro amor en 2D, jaja. Acósame nomás. Un besito (y aún te debo el mensaje largo, no me he olvidado)._

_**Misari:** Ohhh, ya te extrañaba, (pensé que ya habías dejado de leer T_T). Jaja, ¿tensión sexual? Sí, entre ellos se huele siempre (cómo me gustaría que fueran menos profesionales a veces). Gracias por tus palabras, Riza me parece un personaje re difícil de retratar, como me decía una amiga, "si la haces muy alegre, ya no es Riza, si la haces una llorona, tampoco lo es, si la haces muy seria y colecta, tampoco" ahh, qué difícil. En fin, gracias por seguir por acá._

_**Karlin-chan:** Yo opino que Arakawa debió mostrarnos todos esos aspectos de su relación. Ojalá algún día veamos un spin off de solo ellos. Como era un shonen, pues tenía que centrarse en Ed y Al nomás. También quería ver a Hughes shippeándolos, qué pena que no lo hizo T_T. Pero sería un Mustang compartido para ti y para mí también, jaja. Sí, por eso no entiendo el por qué del RoyEd u.u. Un besito, gracias por seguir por acá._

Gracias por leer. Tal vez mañana tengan capítulo nuevo (el último del año, porque creo que no podré publicar hasta los primeros días del 2014).

Un beso.

Sophy.


	23. Alguien a quien quiero proteger

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 23**

**.**

**Alguien a quien quiero proteger**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Riza vio el cielo desde la ventana, las nubes habían cerrado el cielo y lo habían oscurecido, una lluvia fuerte se avecinaba. Observó sus cosas a un lado y se percató que había olvidado su paraguas, no lo había previsto ya que todo había amanecido claro esta mañana.

Salió y se cubrió con su abrigo, aunque ya sabía el desenlace, igual se mojaría. Corrió a toda velocidad sobre los charcos que dejaba la lluvia torrencial.

Llegó a su casa empapada, estaba subiendo las escaleras para cambiar su ropa cuando vio a su padre que acababa de salir de su habitación.

—¿Dónde está Roy? —cuestionó Berthold Hawkeye.

—¿No estaba en casa? —respondió ella con voz leve y dudosa.

—Salió a buscarte con un paraguas cuando vio que empezó a llover, pensé que llegaría contigo —expresó de manera seria—. Cámbiate y espéralo, tu escuela queda muy lejos.

—Sí, iré a cambiarme —dijo e ingresó a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Más tarde bajó a preparar y servirle la cena a su padre. Pero Roy aún no llegaba. La lluvia no había amainado así que decidió esperar un poco más.

Pasaron dos horas y él aún no aparecía, estaba preocupada y ansiosa, sus pensamientos empezaron a tornarse negativos, así que tomó la decisión de ir a buscarlo. Se colocó su abrigo y agarró un paraguas viejo que encontró y salió sin decirle nada a su padre. Caminó durante quince minutos. A pesar de que hacía frío, sudaba. ¿Por qué diablos había ido a buscarla? Ella siempre encontraba la manera de volver sana y salva, siempre había sabido cuidar de sí misma, pero él había decidido llevarle un paraguas.

—¿Riza? —oyó su voz en medio del sonido de la lluvia.

—¡¿Mustang-san?! —y corrió hacia él. Estaba sentado debajo de un árbol—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —lo regañó.

—Lo siento. Había ido a buscarte porque la lluvia se había vuelto muy fuerte y de tonto me caí y me torcí el tobillo. Tuve que ir parando para regresar —giró su rostro para evitar mirarla—. Y yo que quería que camináramos juntos compartiendo un paraguas, y mostrarme ante ti como todo un caballero —bufó—, pero mírame, soy patético, ¿verdad? —y añadió al ver que ella no respondía—. ¿Me demoré demasiado?

—Eres un idiota... —murmuró más para sí misma y vio que Roy cambiaba a una expresión de gentileza.

—¿Estabas preocupada? —preguntó sonriendo. Hasta en esos momentos se las arreglaba para inflar su ego.

Riza suspiró en un gesto de alivio —Te ayudaré, vámonos —puso su brazo en su hombro y lo abrazó por la cintura, botando el paraguas a un lado.

—¿Piensas dejarlo? Te mojarás también.

—Si no lo dejo entonces no podré ayudarte. Pesas demasiado. Además, ese paraguas está muy viejo.

Él sonrió —Soy un inútil, ¿verdad, Riza? —expresó afirmando su abrazo.

—Sí, lo eres —finalizó con voz molesta. Él soltó una sonora carcajada.

.

Le brindó primeros auxilios apenas llegaron. Observó su tobillo herido mientras lo curaba y luego fijó su vista en su rostro infantil. Él la miraba con gentileza. Vio que sus rasgos se habían endurecido un poco después de dos años de haber llegado a esa casa, sin embargo, su expresión aniñada no había cambiado demasiado. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, su amabilidad y gentileza, siempre comportándose como un caballero, aun cuando estaba en una edad difícil donde estaba permitido ser un poco grosero. Y aquel día decidió que él sería alguien a quien quería proteger, a pesar de que debía ser al revés y ser él quien la protegiera a ella, simplemente no podía cambiar esos sentimientos dentro de sí. Por eso, le preparaba la cena, lo ayudaba en sus estudios, y ahora lo curaba pasando el algodón y el alcohol por la herida y vendándole el tobillo con sumo cuidado.

Sí, quería protegerlo por siempre…

.

* * *

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Bueno, hasta aquí llega el último drabble del año. No podré publicar hasta el cuatro o cinco de enero del 2014 (hablo como si fuera demasiado tiempo, jeje). Les deseo un lindo año, que sea muy venturoso y dichoso, que cumplan todas las metas que se propongan y sobre todo, que sean felices.

En fin, paso a agradecer:

_**Karlin-chan:** No te preocupes, ya sabía que el Guest eras tú :D. Jaja, el Royed… sin comentarios, de todas maneras hay gente a la que le gusta. Creo que Ed es un no creyente también, me imagino que ya mayoría de alquimistas, como están arraigados con la ciencia pues dudan un poco más de su existencia, jeje. En fin, dicen que hablar de fútbol, política o religión no lleva a nada bueno, XD. ¿Y cuál es esa canción? No me suena… y bueno, sígueme poniendo esas frases lindas. Gracias por comentar, espero que sigas haciéndolo el próximo año :)_

_**Misari:** Wow, espero que disfrutes mucho tus vacaciones. Jaja, no te preocupes si no puedes dejarme comentario, con que sigas por ahí dándome tu apoyo moral está bien para mí :D Jajaja, sí, ese Roy y sus preguntas, me encanta porque es bastante listo también. Espero que tengas un lindo año también. Un beso._

Bueno, y no se olviden de alimentar a esta escritora con sus comentarios, siempre me gusta saber lo que piensan y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Un beso y que tengan un ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Sophy.


	24. Aquí no

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 24**

**.**

**Aquí no**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

El sonido de varios útiles de escritorio cayéndose lo detuvo antes de entrar a la oficina.

.

—Vamos, capitana, solo será una vez.

—No, señor, no es correcto. Además está prohibido hacerlo aquí.

—Pero es más excitante hacer lo prohibido, ¿no te parece?

—No me parece que lo sea, señor. Y no me ponga esa cara que no le servirá esta vez.

—¿Así que alguna vez funcionó?

—No me cambie el tema.

—Seguramente el otro día…

—Es suficiente, guarde eso para después y póngase su chaqueta.

—Hace mucho calor, capitana. Además ya está envuelto, no me hará devolver todo esto, ¿no? Solo será por esta vez, le prometo que nadie se dará cuenta.

—Haga lo que desee, pero seguiré sosteniendo mi palabra, no deberíamos hacerlo aquí, general.

El silencio pronto reinó en la habitación.

.

El teniente segundo Jean Havoc seguía escuchando atentamente la extraña conversación que en este momento mantenían sus superiores. Había llegado temprano y el ruido de algunas cosas cayéndose lo detuvo antes de entrar, si algo pasaba allí no quería interrumpir ni quedar como un estúpido, el voyeurismo no era lo suyo. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero la curiosidad le ganó al escuchar aquello, así que se sentó para oírlos mejor. Ya estaba imaginándose lo peor, esas palabras: «excitante», «prohibido». Y ese: «no deberíamos hacerlo aquí…» ¿Qué diablos hacían ellos dos cuando los demás no estaban? Y su rostro se tornó de un rojizo impresionante, incluso para él, que era un hombre ya experimentado en _esos _aspectos.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, teniente? —la voz de su general interrumpió sus sucios pensamientos.

El rubio rió fuerte y nerviosamente y poniendo una mano en la cabeza exclamó —Nada, nada, acababa de llegar, no oí nada, nada de nada.

Riza frunció el ceño —¿Y por qué está acá sentado, teniente segundo? ¿Le parece un buen lugar para descansar? ¿Eh, teniente Havoc?

—Tranquila, capitana Hawkeye —intentó calmar el aura enfurecida de la rubia—. Tal vez pueda ayudarnos, ¿no cree?

¿Ayudarlos? Nuevamente el foquito de la perversión se le encendió en la cabeza. ¿Acaso ellos querían hacer un_ menage a trois_ con él incluido? Bueno, era posible después de lo que había escuchado.

Ambos lo observaban detenidamente, como esperando a que tomara una decisión rápidamente. Tenía que tomarla pronto. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a correr, sí que le gustaría ver a la capitana, las pocas veces que la había visto sin la chaqueta militar, había notado que tenía un cuerpo hermoso y grandes pechos como a él le gustaban. Por otro lado, no le sería satisfactorio ver a su superior desnudo, miró a su general con desagrado y rápidamente sacó esa horrible idea de la cabeza. Sin embargo, verla a ella era algo tentador. Sólo pensaría en Hawkeye.

Sí…

Sí.

¡Sí!

—¡Teniente! —Mustang levantó la voz ya que lo observaba ensimismado pensando en no sabía qué cosas—. ¿Estás escuchando? Te decía que te toca dar trescientos cenz por lo que compré para festejar el cumpleaños de Fuery. Dame, dame, no seas tacaño, Havoc —mencionó más molesto aún al ver que a su subordinado se le salía un chorro de sangre de la nariz.

Riza frunció el ceño nuevamente.

¿Eso era? ¿Ellos estaban discutiendo por un simple cumpleaños?

Por supuesto, Hawkeye intentaba convencer a su superior de no hacer la fiesta en la oficina, obvio, eso era lo que estaba prohibido. Y para Roy eso era lo excitante. Su mundo se le rompió en pedacitos. Una espada filosa le atravesó la cabeza, acabando con todos sus pensamientos nada inocentes.

Cabe mencionar que durante la pequeña fiesta armada por el general, tuvieron a un teniente Havoc tan albino como el papel y con solo la colilla de su cigarrillo en la boca.

.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que hayan tenido unos lindos días estos que son para disfrutar mucho.

Bueno, con este primer episodio del año, volví a lo que tanto me gusta escribir, el humor (aunque me divierta yo solita XD). Espero que les haya hecho pasar un buen momento después de tanto drama (aunque el siguiente también esté plagado de eso). Y bueno ¿quién se pelea por ser el review No. 100? XDD. Ya saben que todas sus opiniones son bienvenidas, así que no se olviden de comentar.

_**Karlin-chan:** Ajá, siempre ponen como al hombre protector, pero acá es al revés ¿no? Aunque también él lo hace con ella, como cuando mató a Lust. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y sí la pasé muy bien. Espero que tú también hayas tenido un buen pase al año nuevo. Un beso y gracias :D_

_**Psicomari:** Mariiiiii, Awww, sí, yo creo que ella lo ama mucho (incluso más que él, no sé por qué me parece eso D: ). Bueno, y ese "frecuencia de publicación sostenida" no cuenta en el "otro" fandom, jeje. Ya tengo que volver… Ya te lo dije por allá, pero espero que tú también hayas tenido un hermoso año. Un beso y gracias como siempre._

_**KaoruB:** Jaja, me encantaron tus descargues. Es verdad, también me pregunto eso. Arakawa debió hacernos más felices a los fans del Royai. Bueno y ¿crees en Él? XDD. (se salió mi lado Roy trol). Cambiando de tema, espero que todo haya mejorado para ti entonces, porque ya estamos en un nuevo año y nuevos días llegan. Y que este 2014 traiga hermosas cosas, y sobre todo, que seas feliz. Gracias por seguir acá, un beso *.*_

Gracias por leer. Nos veremos como siempre, en dos días :)

Sophy.


	25. Entonces, estoy llorando

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 25**

**.**

**Entonces, estoy llorando**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

La luz del pasillo alumbraba levemente la ventana de aquella puerta de metal, estaba cerrada y dentro de la pequeña habitación se encontraba él. Abrió sus ojos y se sentó, observó detenidamente aquel compartimento por donde le pasaban la bandeja con la comida. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado allí encerrado. El juicio ya estaba a punto de terminar, pero supuso que aún permanecería allí muchos días más. No quiso ser tratado distinto solo por tener un rango alto en la milicia. Esperaría su sentencia de acuerdo a los mandatos y leyes de la institución, ni siquiera el mismo führer pudo convencerlo de lo contrario. Debía pagar por sus errores.

—General de división, Mustang, alguien vino a verte —anunció un oficial desde la rendija de la ventana. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y la dejó pasar. La rubia agradeció y de nuevo la puerta se cerró tras ella.

—Mayor… —se sorprendió al mirarla ahí parada sin decir nada pero con una mirada triste e inquieta —¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Riza observaron el suelo sucio de esa celda oscura y sus manos se encogieron formando un puño, sus palmas empezaron a doler —Preocúpese por usted… por favor.

Roy suspiró profundamente. Sí, era ella, no era ninguna alucinación.

—¿Cómo pudiste entrar?

—El führer me otorgó un permiso especial.

—Lo suponía —luego la observó con dudas—. Aunque tú no eres de las que piden permisos especiales.

—Lo sé, pero quería verlo, señor.

_Porque mañana empieza mi juicio…_

—Después será tu turno, no deberías seguir haciendo esto, ¿por qué simplemente no h…?

—No. Fue mi responsabilidad también, así que cumpliré con todo, así como usted, general —le brindó nuevamente una mirada preocupada. Aquella ropa gris y desabrigada. Su rostro descuidado, la barba que había crecido haciéndolo ver desalineado y el cabello un poco más largo cayendo sobre sus ojos negros que estaban aún más pequeños, luciendo unas manchas oscuras debajo.

—No me mires con esos ojos —replicó algo irritado—. Sigo pensando que tú no deberías, yo te arrastré a esto.

—Nadie lo hizo, fue mi decisión, señor —exclamó con firmeza, casi retándolo a contradecirla.

Y no se atrevió a hacerlo. Giró su rostro para que no pudiera verlo. Estaba enojado, pero no con ella. Todo el juicio había despertado recuerdos que aunque estaban latentes, habían sido dejados atrás. Cada vez que subían al estrado aquellas señoras que habían perdido a sus esposos, aquellos hijos que habían perdido a sus padres. El olor de los cuerpos incinerados lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, como le dijo a Breda aquella vez, «quemar cuerpos era su especialidad». Y observó a aquellas personas con distintas quemaduras en la piel. Y a aquellos que habían perdido alguna extremidad… gritaban y decían con sus miradas rojizas lo mucho que lo odiaban; y con todo derecho y razón. Aun así, todo era demasiado cruel, incluso para él. No quería tener que seguir escuchando, pero llevar a cabo el juicio había sido su decisión. Porque él hizo todo eso.

Ni siquiera la reconstrucción de Ishbal contaba para él.

Y Riza también tenía que oírlo todo.

—Señor… —y finalmente pudo acercarse a él. Se arrodilló para poder observar su rostro y sus manos tocaron sus mejillas con suavidad haciendo que sus ojos por fin se encontraran frente a frente. Y lo besó. Detenidamente, delicadamente, probando cada parte de sus labios y su boca. Explorándolo sutilmente como hace mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, específicamente desde la muerte de Hughes. Y sacando fuera de sí todo aquello que había guardado en su alma y corazón. Brindándole el tiempo para que correspondiera también. Sintió aquel sabor salado inundando sus labios. Y sus manos se humedecieron. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. No se detuvieron. Tampoco querían hacerlo. Felizmente nadie apareció, nadie los miró. Se quedaron juntos en esa horrible oscuridad.

Y todo acabó.

—No está lloviendo… —murmuró en su oído finalmente, mientras la abrazaba con calma pero a la vez con una fuerza intrínseca.

—Sí, lo sé —entonces, estaba llorando.

Hubo un largo silencio. Permanecieron así por un momento más. Finalmente ella se deshizo gentilmente de sus brazos.

—Mañana empieza mi juicio, señor.

Tragó saliva —Lo sé…

—Probablemente no nos veremos en mucho tiempo.

—Sí, lo haremos —anunció inseguro. Realmente no lo sabía. Si él fuera declarado culpable, entonces su hogar sería una celda. Y el de ella también.

—Debió cumplir su sueño antes. Esta fue una jugada sumamente riesgosa.

—Ya está hecho. Pienso que igual sobreviviremos.

Riza asintió levemente y se puso de pie arreglándose un poco el uniforme militar —Debo irme ya.

—Gracias…

—No…

—Te lo agradezco. Gracias por venir, gracias por continuar a mi lado a pesar de todo.

—Definitivamente no me equivoqué en quién seguir, ¿verdad, general?

Roy le brindó una sonrisa cálida pero triste.

—Asegúrese de asearse para el día de su sentencia —finalizó. Dio unos pequeños golpes a la puerta y al cabo de un momento un guardia la abrió dejando entrar un haz de luz. Le brindó una breve mirada y salió. La puerta se cerró y volvió a quedarse solo en esa habitación oscura. Pero aquella claridad no desapareció para él. No desaparecería mientras ella siguiera a su lado, y esperaba que no lo hiciera jamás.

Y deseó por primera vez salir librado de todo. Aunque fuera algo imposible, aunque no se lo pudiera perdonar nunca. Quería ser libre. Para poder cumplir su sueño junto a ella.

Y volvió a llover.

Aun así, quería seguir yendo hacia adelante.

.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Lamento que ayer no pude publicar. Y también por los terribles cambios de humor que los hago experimentar, jeje. Voy a confesar que me gustó mucho escribir este drabble (creo que es mi favorito entre todos), y no sé por qué. Sí, y todo sigue plagado de dolor, aunque es parte del juicio y su relación. Más adelante continuaré con esta parte que es importante.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

_**Misao. Aino:** Reina, qué bueno tenerte de nuevo por acá. Supongo que estás de vacaciones y un poco más libre ¿no? Gracias por pasarte y feliz año para ti también._

_**Karlin-chan:** Ese Havoc me da risa también (aunque más en el primer anime) en el segundo como que perdió un poco de protagonismo, pero bueno, además que está hot, jaja. Sí, pero todavía quedan muuuchos más. Un beso, reina._

Y no se olviden de dejarme un comentario quienes se pasan por acá, vamos motívenme, jaja. Gracias por leer.

Sophy.


	26. Incurable

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 26**

**.**

**Incurable**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

—Es incurable —escuchó de la enfermera cuando cuestionó por enésima vez sobre el estado del teniente segundo, Jean Havoc. Había preguntado y buscado explicaciones a cada persona que fue y lo examinó. Y siempre la respuesta era la misma.

_Incurable…_

_Imposibilitado de poder caminar…_

_Su espina dorsal… dañada y destrozada por las garras de esa homúnculo Lust…_

_No iba a poder mover sus piernas nunca más._

_Ni siquiera un automail podría ayudarlo._

Las palabras se repetían en su mente como un eco. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo podría resarcir ese error tan garrafal? Él ahora estaba herido también, sin embargo, lo suyo, aunque dejaría una horrible cicatriz no lo había dejado imposibilitado. ¿Por qué no fue a él? ¿Por qué su subordinado fue castigado por una mala decisión tomada por él mismo?

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos en la soledad del pasillo. Una mano cálida en su espalda lo sorprendió.

—¿Señor? —la teniente Riza le brindó una mirada compungida.

—Estoy bien… —respondió antes de que ella pudiera preguntar nada más. Y el silencio reinó durante un momento —Teniente, Hawkeye —dijo en tono de orden—. Tráigame todos los libros de anatomía humana que contengan información sobre el sistema nervioso y la biología de la columna vertebral.

—Sí, señor —realizó el saludo militar y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero nuevamente su voz la detuvo.

—¿Por qué a él…? —dijo más para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente en señal de preocupación y cansancio.

Se detuvo antes de bajar y hubo un largo silencio otra vez. Realmente no sabía cómo responder. Havoc había sido su compañero en sus entrenamientos en el norte donde lo había conocido y lo era más ahora. También le dolía tanto como a su superior.

—Él no se merecía esto… —volvió a hablar.

—Tampoco usted —murmuró—. Nadie… a pesar de todo, nadie merece una vida así.

Roy calló.

—Sin embargo, el teniente segundo… Havoc —se corrigió—, no creo que quiera que se le mirara con lástima.

—Es parte del honor de un hombre, creo —suspiró—. Aun así… —tragó saliva—, aun así... —Havoc utilizaba su adecuada contextura y su fuerza para luchar. Era el caballo en su tablero, una pieza clave para planear muchas estrategias en el juego, y ahora no podría utilizarla más.

Hawkeye lo observó de soslayo y puso un pie en la primera escalera —Regreso en un momento, tal vez haya alguna posibilidad —sí, al menos eso esperaba o eso quería creer.

—Comunícate con el doctor Knox también.

—Sí, señor.

—Y, teniente… —la detuvo nuevamente—. Gracias… —susurró sin mirarla.

—No se descuide, por favor. Sea precavido...

—Sí...

Ella le brindó una mirada inquieta y desapareció, asintiendo. Comprendía a su superior y también a Havoc, después de todo eran buenos amigos los tres. La melancolía la envolvió. En su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que algún día el milagro para el teniente segundo ocurriera.

.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Heme aquí! Quería decir algo sobre este capítulo. Leí en otros lares que afirman que en realidad Roy se preocupa de igual forma por todos sus subordinados incluyendo a Riza, que hizo lo mismo con Havoc y mucho más con Hughes, con la misma intensidad con la que se preocupó por Riza cuando fue herida. Estoy de acuerdo hasta cierto punto, pero también pienso que ella está en un nivel distinto, incluso quizás un poco más arriba de Hughes (vamos, que él sí significaba mucho para el coronel y esto que buscó venganza durante casi toda la serie). Aun así, ella siempre está a su lado, y digo siempre (excepto cuando Bradley la toma de rehén), no hay momento que se les vea separados, desde el principio del manga. No sé qué hubiera hecho él si en realidad ella hubiera muerto… más el pasado tan fuerte que los une, no sé, o será que seré tan shipper de ellos que no puedo evitar pensarlo, jeje. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Bueno, paso a agradecer:

_**Karlin-chan**: Jaja, bueno, a veces el cansancio hace esas cosas. Es tan complicado el tema de Roy y de su juicio (la verdad aún tengo dudas sobre qué hacer), y además que ellos no son psicópatas, tienen remordimientos, se arrepienten y quieren resarcir sus errores, pienso que eso es un punto a favor :) Y sí, son tan dependientes el uno del otro, el siguiente tema se llama "dependiente" así que por ahí verás algo de eso. Un beso._

_**NaiadG**: Ohh, gracias por pasarte a darme ánimos. Me alegra tener a alguien nuevo por acá. Un beso, gracias por pasarte :D_

_**Joylene:** Ohh, de tiempos, qué bueno que sigues leyendo esto. Jaja, sí, creo que esto de los 100 temas me salió más dramático de lo que hubiera querido. Habrán más, muajaja. En fin, gracias por seguir acá apoyándome. Un beso._

_**Holy van**: Jajaja, sí, esos cambios de humor en los drabbles son terribles, lo siento, pero estoy advirtiendo, me da un punto más a favor, ¿verdad? XDD. En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado y también te agradezco por tu otro review en el otro fic. Un beso, espero que sigas por acá :)_

¡Y gracias por leer! Nos estamos viendo en el siguiente.

Sophy.


	27. Dependiente

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 27**

**.**

**Dependiente**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

—Teniente, páseme aquellos documentos.

—Sí, señor.

—Teniente, mi lapicero ya no tiene tinta.

—Sí, le traeré otro, señor.

—Teniente, tengo sed.

—Le prepararé un café.

—Teniente, mis ojos ya están cansados, ¿me permite descansar un momento?

—No tiene que preguntarme si necesita descansar un momento. Puede hacerlo si gusta.

—Teniente, me duele la cabeza.

—Le traeré una medicina, señor.

—Teniente, ¿podría leerme estos documentos?

—Creo que usted puede hacerlo sólo. También tengo trabajo que hacer, y deje de holgazanear, por favor.

—Sí, teniente Hawkeye. Por cierto, se está investigando el caso del alquimista de hielo, iré a hacer una visita especial. Aliste sus cosas, nos vamos en quince minutos.

—Sí, señor.

.

Breda, Fuery, Falman y Havoc los observaron salir de la oficina del coronel. El rubio en especial, que se había quedado observando durante un largo rato la puerta por donde se habían ido. Pensó que realmente era una relación muy extraña la de ellos dos. Nunca, en el poco tiempo que trabajaba para Mustang los había visto separados, salvo en algunos entrenamientos (donde había conocido a la teniente Hawkeye) y cuando alguno de ellos tenía su día libre. Ambos fueron solos a buscar a los hermanos Elric en la misión de reclutamiento del, en ese entonces, teniente coronel. En cualquier lugar siempre estaban juntos, como uña y mugre, como piel y pellejo, como moco y nariz, como piojo y pelo, como pulga y perro, como poto y calzón, como… bueno, ya no importaba cómo.

—Oigan, ¿vieron cuánto depende el general de Hawkeye? —mencionó Havoc de casualidad.

—¿Recién te das cuenta? Qué poco observador —se burló el más bonachón de todos.

Falman dijo con la expresión seria y circunspecta —Pues es bastante obvio, hasta para una mente poco ágil —observó al rubio, dándole aquella indirecta a él, pero Havoc ni se percató que había sido insultado.

—Además de eso hay muchas cosas detrás de ellos. Ellos se conocían mucho antes, si mal no recuerdo —Fuery se inmiscuyó en la conversación.

—Pero el coronel siempre sale en citas —dijo Havoc—. Es imposible que ellos puedan estar juntos. Aunque lo prohibido llame la atención —murmuró más para sí mismo riendo por lo bajo.

—¿De dónde te salen esas ideas? Estás quemado, el estar tanto tiempo sin trabajar te volvió estúpido, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que te trataron de bruto —dijo con sarcasmo nuevamente Breda.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Quién?! —exclamó molesto mirando a ambos lados mientras todos se hacían los estúpidos.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos —mencionó el joven de lentes intentando calmar la situación—. De todas formas, más que eso me da la impresión de que a él le gusta depender de ella, por eso se comporta como un niño y a la teniente le gusta cuidarlo de la misma forma —como lo hace una esposa o una madre, pensó para sus adentros.

—Sí, en realidad sus formas de apego son muy extrañas, posiblemente en las relaciones con sus padres no fueron las mejores en las edades correspondidas entre los cero y dos años, más aun cuando… —Falman comenzó a formular alguna teoría psicológica que a nadie le importó ya que todos se pusieron de pie y fueron yéndose de uno en uno (porque ya era la hora de almorzar), además para evitar un largo y tedioso discurso.

Fuery rió por lo bajo, su estómago rugió y fue tras los demás, pues ya tenía hambre. Además, también quería huir del discurso de Falman.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Holas, ¡siiií, cambios de humor, cambios de humor para todos! Ejem… bueno, yo creo que Fuery es el que más vio sobre su relación, aunque en esta viñeta la línea temporal ocurre mucho antes de todo el arco de Gluttony y Scar. Él se ganó con todo cuando Riza le dijo idiota a Roy. Y lamento la vulgaridad también, aunque el dicho sea así…

También debo decir que me encantan los subordinados de Roy, me parecen re graciosos, pero muy hábiles también. Arakawa creó personajes de lo más geniales.

El siguiente capítulo va también por la línea del drama.

Y como siempre acá mis agradecimientos:

_**Psicomari:** ¿Viste que volví en ambos fandoms? XDD, ya te responderé lo otro después, porque en verdad no tenía planeado nada, el capítulo salió en un día. ¿Un poquito tarde? Pues creo que se te pasó la raya, jojo. Volví a mi adorado humor, adoro el humor. Sí, es un poco complicada Riza, de hecho es re difícil de manejarla, aunque también tienes un punto con Roy, él viviría para vengarla a ella si muriera. Todavía el punto falta desarrollarlo (te daré todo el crédito cuando venga el juicio, lo que me dijiste me sirvió un montón). Sí, esperaré tus descargos entonces, señorita. Un beso, Mari, gracias, gracias por comentar._

_**Karlin-chan**: Uh, sí, sería interesante de ver, me diste una idea, vamos a ver, quizás más adelante. Desde ahora eres la reina de las frases, son lindas como siempre. ¡Me hiciste fangirlear también! Feelings everywhere!..._

_**Holy van:** Sí, especialmente ellos dos, viste que nunca están separados, ya parecen casados y todo :D Gracias por seguir por acá. ¡Un beso!_

_**Diana carolina**: Me haces sonrojar *.* en fin, gracias por tomarte el tiempito para comentar :D_

Y bueno, sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer.

Sophy


	28. Dolor y heridas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los temas a continuación pueden contener spoilers del manga y del anime Shintetsu.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Tema No. 28**

**.**

**Dolor y heridas**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Riza examinaba su espalda desnuda en el espejo de su habitación. Lucía limpia, su piel lucía suave y clara, sin un atisbo de manchas ni lunares. Era la última vez que la vería de esa forma. Su padre le había pedido ese favor. Y ella, en silencio lo había aceptado.

Salió con la expresión seria cubriéndose solo con una manta y se dirigió al estudio de su padre. Vio aquel sofá viejo y sucio donde tendría que recostarse. Y todos los instrumentos estaban ahí encima de una mesita al costado; las agujas, la tinta roja y el algodón. Los observó detenidamente e intentó parecer calmada, mientras internamente se repetía que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, su cuerpo la traicionó y tembló de miedo. Su padre se giró para verla.

—Lo lamento… —murmuró—. Pero es necesario —se quedó callado durante un momento y luego agregó—: Y recuerda, si alguna vez decides mostrar este secreto a alguien, escoge a la persona adecuada, no a un militar, ellos no tienen reparos en cumplir órdenes absurdas y ladrar como perros ante sus superiores —escupió las palabras con odio y resentimiento, refiriéndose tal vez a su joven aprendiz que se había marchado para entrar al ejército.

Riza lo miraba con ojos temerosos, intentando analizar sus palabras, intentando comprender a su padre.

—Échate, Riza —ordenó.

Se despojó de la manta que la cubría levemente y se recostó muy lentamente. El martirio comenzó. Las agujas pincharon su piel como miles de abejas desesperadas; el ruido constante de aquella máquina llegaba a sus oídos y parecía que nunca acababa. Sentía que la piel de su espalda se quebraba, así tan fácil como se rasga un papel. Y la lastimaba. Le dolió durante una semana en la que su padre demoró en hacérselo. Aquellas líneas y dibujos tan complicados, y esa investigación tan compleja de la que ella era completamente ignorante y de la que ahora estaba atada. ¿Esto era realmente necesario?

Su padre no confiaba en las personas, y tampoco tenía a nadie. Sí, era necesario. Ella era la indicada para llevar aquel tatuaje que contenía la investigación que lo consumía día tras día. Sí, la llevaría por el resto de su vida, porque era una huella que permanecería allí, y que jamás podría ser borrada. Y tal vez, no tendría que mostrársela a nadie.

Intentó ser fuerte, pero finalmente se quebró, mientras sentía el dolor de la aguja quemando su piel; y temblaba y se estremecía. Por momentos intentaba olvidar, pero el dolor no se detenía, mas aún, aumentó cuando lo recordó a él.

Se había marchado seis meses atrás y ella había sido tan cobarde, porque no había podido despedirse adecuadamente. Solo lo había visto irse desde su ventana, con las manos puestas en el cristal, deseando en ese momento ir y brindarle algunas palabras, tal vez desearle buena suerte. Y quizás abrazarlo y acariciar su rostro. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Porque simplemente no deseaba que se fuera, aunque tampoco le hubiera dicho nada al respecto cuando se enteró por la boca de él. Así que solo observó su espalda apesadumbrada, y a él deteniéndose de vez en cuando y girando la cabeza levemente, tal vez esperándola, probablemente añorando aquella pequeña familia con la que había convivido durante casi cuatro años. Y asió fuertemente con sus manos aquel maletín con el que había llegado y no volvió a mirar atrás.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla humedeciendo la almohada en la que estaba apoyada. Muchas preguntas llegaron a su cabeza en ese momento. ¿Por qué no le había escrito desde entonces?, ¿por qué no había sabido más de él? Y se cuestionaba el porqué de su largo y tortuoso silencio. Y mientras las heridas seguían ocasionándole ese intenso dolor, se percató de aquel sentimiento más profundo que la envolvía y del que se había dado cuenta en ese instante.

Sí. Lo extrañaba; lo deseaba; lo amaba…

.

* * *

**Notas**: Sí, hice de Riza una llorona en este episodio. Sé que no lo es, ella es muy fuerte, pero creo que sería un momento un poquito feo para ella el hecho de que le hagan semejante tatuaje en la espalda, tan grande y tan complicado. Y encima que él se haya ido. Y su padre Berthold, habrá tenido sus razones, aunque definitivamente no las comparto.

_**Karlin-chan:** Jaja, sí, ese Havoc, pobechito. Perdón, esta vez no los junté, los separé o.O. Aunque ya todos sabemos que se volvieron a encontrar por la muerte de su maestro. Y después… Sí, me gustan mucho, y también tus comentarios, me haces fangirlear mucho. Un beso._

_**Psicomari**: Jajaja, Mari, debo parecer un disco rayado. Siempre reforzaré tus acosos, ya sabes que me encantan. Ahh, bueno, no hay mucho de lo que sorprenderse la verdad. Pero sí, a partir del tema 50 la cosa cambiará un poco, creo que hay más trama por ahí. Mi reina de reinas, gracias. Besitos._

_**Holy Van**: Siiii, ellos también son mis favoritos. Aunque cada uno tiene su algo especial. Y sí que deben ser una tira de chismosos, jaja. Gracias por seguir comentándome. ¡Besos!_

Y bueno, a ustedes lectores, espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de decirme qué les pareció ;)

¡Nos veremos!

Sophy.


End file.
